Strings
by J.J. Smith
Summary: This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates. Suddenly, the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely sister**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN: **Please read the summary before reading. This story will be Kurtofsky, that means Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky will date at some point. If you don't like that, please leave.

**Chapter 1**

It was early, the sun had just risen, birds were tweeting (and no, not on twitter. It refers to the sound they make), everything was pointing to this being a normal day. Until Kurt Hummel woke up. Nothing seemed wrong to him at first. He started his day like any other. A shower followed by his skin care routine. His outfit was already hanging on his closet, ready to make him shine. It was also ready to make his boyfriend stare at his ass. Thank God for those skinny jeans. Kurt was in the kitchen before his brother, like any other day. But this is where things started to change.

He noticed something was different when his father greeted him. There was a red string hanging from his pinky. _Odd, _Kurt thought, _why would he have a string there?_ Then he saw Carole, she also had a red string. This one wasn't broken but it was going to the wall, no, it was going through the wall! Kurt looked down at his own hands, another string!

It hit Kurt then, he'd read about those strings. Strings Of Fate, they connected two soul mates. This was his superpower?

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't think twice about it and lied, this was not something he wanted people to know. At least not yet. "I just realized I left one of my books upstairs. I'll just go get it." Kurt hastily made his way upstairs, not really looking where he was going when he bumped into his brother, Finn.

"Careful, dude." Finn said, sounding way too happy this early.

"Don't call me dude!" Kurt snapped at him. Kurt's eyes fell on the red string dangling from Finn's pinky. "And stop being this cheerful!" Kurt added. He nearly pushed Finn down the stairs in his haste to get to his room.

He slammed the door shut behind himself and locked it for good measure. He fell to the floor with a heavy sigh. Kurt had read plenty of stories about people with this power. Some stories were sweet, people finding their soul mate and living happily ever after. Most stories were not so happy. Seeing soul mates was hard, or rather, seeing who didn't belong together was hard.

_Snap out of it!_ Kurt berated himself. _This isn't horrible! You're going to school. You're going to see Blaine, your boyfriend, the love of your life. And you're going to be connected to him. And you'll live happily ever after! _

Five minutes later, Kurt was driving his brother to school, excited about seeing his boyfriend again. Finn jumped out of the car the second it stopped moving to join his girlfriend, Rachel. Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he saw the two weren't connected. He knew it!

Blaine was waiting by Kurt's locker, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Morning, Kurt!"

Kurt's face fell: his string was not going towards Blaine. They weren't soul mates. _We can still be happy. Dad and Carole aren't soul mates and they're happy. I love him and that's all that matters._ He plastered a fake smile on his face and braced himself for a long day. No one had to know.

Blaine went home with Kurt that afternoon. Kurt had been acting off all day and he didn't trust it, even if his boyfriend insisted he was fine.

"Blaine, I'm fine! Really! I promise." Kurt close to yelled at his boyfriend. "Stop giving me those looks."

"I'm worried, Kurt. I love you and I don't want you to feel whatever it is that's making you act like this." Blaine hugged Kurt closer to him. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't want to." Kurt mumbled.

"Okay. But please know that I love you. I love you so incredibly much." Blaine said.

"I love you too."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled together on Kurt's bed.

Kurt tried to ignore the way Blaine's string kept moving during dinner but it was very hard to do. There was a small bit of him that was curious to see who his boyfriend was destined to be with. Another part, a more dominant part, didn't want to know. He didn't want to know which perfect guy was destined to sweep his boyfriend off his feet and take him away. It hurt just thinking about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Finn and Rachel, always together. Even if they weren't meant to be. That still made Kurt happy. He loved his brother but he knew Rachel was destined for greater things.

Kurt froze.

He saw … no, that couldn't be.

Blaine and Finn… they were… CONNECTED?

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled.

Everyone looked at him, of course they would. Kurt didn't know what to do. This was too much. He did the only thing he could think of: he ran to his room and locked himself inside. He was rocking himself back and forth, a pillow pressed against his chest, trying to forget what he'd just seen. "This can't be happening." He muttered to himself. "This is just a dream. Please be a dream!"

There was someone knocking on his door. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked. So not the person Kurt wanted to speak to.

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" Kurt yelled back.

"Kiddo, is there anyone here that you do want to talk to? We're all very worried." Burt's soothing voice calmed Kurt down a bit. He did want to talk to someone. Not Blaine, definitely not Finn, Carole wasn't an option and neither was his dad. That left Rachel. Rachel was his friend. She was also Finn's girlfriend but friendship was more important. Bros before hoes, or something like that.

"Rachel. I'll talk to her." Kurt yelled to the door. "Everyone else get away and I'll let her in." Kurt listened to make sure everyone left before quickly letting Rachel in.

"Kurt, what happened in there?" Rachel asked, the concern very clear in her voice.

"You'd best sit down. This is quite a lot to take in."

"Have you been crying?" Rachel asked, though the answer was clear.

"Yes, now please sit down. I really need to tell this to someone." Kurt sat down on his bed and gestured for Rachel to do the same.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"First, you must promise to not tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

"But-"

"Promise!"

"Okay, I promise." Rachel said.

"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. "I got my power today. It's not good. It's definitely not good."

"How not good are we talking about here?" Rachel asked.

"I'd rather have your bat sonar. And you know what I think of that screeching." Kurt joked.

"Good, you can still joke. So it could be worse. Right?"

"I guess it could be. Rachel… you know about Strings Of Fate, right?"

"Yes, what about th…" Kurt could see the realization hit Rachel in the face. It was kind of like she had run into a window. Only worse. And not at all funny. "You can see them." She whispered as if her words could make it worse.

"Yes. And Blaine…. He's… Rach, he's not supposed to be with me." Kurt was crying again by now. This was just too painful.

"Oh, sweetie," Rachel hugged Kurt close to him, "I'm so sorry. I know how much you love Blaine and he loves you too. You can still make this work. Plenty of people aren't with their soul mate and they're still happy."

"I know. Dad and Carole are very happy together even though they're no… Shit. I didn't say that. Forget I said that. People shouldn't know whether they're with their soul mate or not." Kurt felt more miserable by the minute.

"I won't tell, Kurt, I promise." They sat in silence together for a while before Rachel asked the question she'd been dying to ask since the beginning of the conversation.

"Kurt, do you know who Blaine's supposed to be with?" She didn't expect to be given an answer when she felt Kurt nodding against her. "Will you tell me?"

"Do you still want to know if it would hurt you? Because I want to tell you but I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, tell me. I can take it."

"Don't tell a soul, okay?"

"Promise."

"It's Finn. Blaine's supposed to be with Finn."

That managed to shut them both up for a while. After about three minutes of sitting in absolute silence Rachel started laughing. "Finn and Blaine? Seriously?"

Kurt couldn't help but join her. "I know, it just doesn't make sense."

"I… Kurt, I can't. This is just so unreal."

"Your boyfriend and my boyfriend… together? Rach, what's the world coming to?"

"I'm just glad they can't have babies, can you imagine that?"

"Oh, please don't, I might die laughing."

Their laughing soon turned to crying.

"I don't want to lose Blaine, and I'm thinking you don't want to lose Finn. So we can never tell anyone. Especially not them. Because they might… _they might fall in love_." He whispered the last words.

"Yes. Perfect. This conversation? It didn't happen. And those strings you see? They're just yarn." Rachel tried to sound convincing. "Who am I kidding, this happened. Sooner or later, those two are going to fall in love. We're going to be dumped and they're going to ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after."

"Rach, please don't lose all hope. We have soul mates too, you know." These words brought some hope to both of them. "Maybe they'll be better. No, I know they'll be better than Finn and Blaine. And until we meet them we have our current boyfriends."

"Do you know who your soul mate is yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, and I don't know yours either so don't bother asking."

"If you find out, will you tell me?"

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't, Rachel."

"Please?"

"Okay. I told you about Finn, so I guess I can tell you that. But that's the last one I'll tell you!"

"No it isn't."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll tell you more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN: **Short chapter, but next chapter has Dave! There won't be a lot of Blinn in this story, for those who don't like it. I'm thinking of writing several one shots set in this world. There are so many different stories I want to tell. But nothing's set in stone yet.

**Chapter 2**

It was hard for Kurt to hide his power. Both Blaine and his father had noticed the change in his behavior and were trying to find out what had caused it.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend, hugged him, gave him flowers and made sure Kurt knew Blaine would always be there for him. Kurt couldn't tell him. He couldn't risk losing Blaine.

Burt was more direct. He sat Kurt down and asked what was wrong. The tone of his voice made it very clear that he wanted an answer.

Kurt considered his options. He could lie or, maybe, refuse to answer. His father was clearly worried though and Kurt hated seeing his father like this. They had the house to themselves; there probably wouldn't be a better time to tell him.

"I got my superpower." Kurt said. "And I hate it."

Burt didn't say anything. He knew Kurt would be more likely to tell him everything if he didn't interfere.

"I can see the Strings Of Fate, dad. And Blaine… he´s not my soul mate."

"I'm sorry, son. You can still be happy together. I am happy with Carole and I was happy with your mother. They can't both have been my soul mates, maybe they both weren't. It doesn't make me love them any less."

"It was mom. I think. Your soul mate is dead and so is mom." Kurt's eyes grew wide the second he'd said it. "I shouldn't have said that. I hate this. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?"

"It's okay. I understand that you can't keep it all inside."

"It's so hard, dad. I can just see them all the time. I see Tina and Mike together and I get so jealous, because they're meant for each other. A part of me just wants to tell them but if I tell them I'll have to tell everyone."

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Only Rachel." Kurt answered.

"Kurt, you really shouldn't tell anyone else. I know it's hard but there are people out there who will want to abuse your power. I would hate to see you get hurt over this."

"I know, dad. I'm not a complete idiot."

The string was moving. It was moving quite a lot. Kurt couldn't handle it. He couldn't focus on anything that happened around him. Fortunately, most people didn't notice. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look every few minutes but didn't push him to explain himself. Rachel wasn't as considerate. It was lunch, people were talking and Kurt's string was moving around a lot.

"You're very quiet today," Rachel said, "what's wrong?"

"My string is moving." Kurt whispered back.

"Oh! Do you think he's close? What if he's in the cafeteria with us? In what direction should I look?"

"Quiet, Rachel!" Kurt hissed.

"Sorry." They looked around the table; no one seemed to have noticed Rachel's outburst, except for Blaine, who was trying to get eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt went back to staring at the table. "I don't want to know."

"You don't? Aren't you curious?"

"No and yes. I am curious but I don't want to know. What if it's someone I hate? What if it's a girl?"

"You're gay."

"And Finn is straight."

"Finn is bi, probably."

"Rach… please let it go."

"Okay. Let's talk about something else then. Do you know who my soul mate is yet?"

"I think I left something in the choir room. See you guys at Glee later." Kurt got up and left his friends behind before they could protest.

The hallways were quiet and deserted. The noise from the cafeteria faded and soon Kurt could only hear his footsteps quickly moving through the school. At least, he thought it was only his footsteps until he stopped in the choir room and heard someone following him.

"Leave me alone, Rachel! I don't want to talk about it!" Kurt snapped.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Rachel." Blaine said as he entered the room.

"Oh, it's you."

"That sounded very enthusiastic. Did I do something?"

_Except for being my brother's soul mate?_ "No. Rachel was just annoying me. Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Love, it's okay. Rachel gets on everyone's nerves." Blaine's voice was filled with love. Kurt felt so guilty.

"No, it's not okay, Blaine. I've been acting weird and I haven't told you why. I can't tell you, I'm so sorry. I hope you understand that. I want to tell you but I can't. Please, don't be mad."

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said, "I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I won't push you. So, this is me, changing the subject. I got my superpower!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I got X-ray vision!" Blaine got that excited puppy look on his face. He was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Kurt wasn't as excited. He turned bright red. "You… You can see… Blaine! Stop looking!"

"Woah, calm down. I can't see through your clothes. Well, okay, I can but I can't see you naked. I can see your bones."

"My… bones?"

"Yes. And I can tell you, you have the prettiest bones in the school." Blaine teased Kurt.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or crept out."

Blaine's laugh filled the room. "I wouldn't blame you if it grosses you out."

"You could never gross me out, Blaine Anderson." Kurt moved closer to his boyfriend. He needed to touch him. "I love you way too much."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"NO!" Kurt yelled. "No, we're not doing this again."

"I think it was a challenge."

"It wasn't! I swear."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was."

"I just got that stain out of my carpet, Blaine!"

"I do love a challenge."

"My dad is finally allowing me back in the shop."

"I'm so going to gross you out."

"Finn can look at me again without blushing! Don't ruin this for me!"

"Wes still owes me a favor; he can help me."

"Please don't, I'll do anything." Kurt pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Eh… almost anything."

"Will you kiss me?" Blaine pulled Kurt against him.

"Maybe…"

"If I ask nicely?"

"Probably."

"Will you please kiss me, Angel?"

"Of course, Sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm a multi shipper. There will no doubt be pairings in here you don't agree with, and I'm sorry for that. I do want you to know that the main focus of this story will be Kurtofsky (once Klaine break-up happens). There will most likely be one shots for the different pairings. I already started writing one that happens about 10 years in the future, I really hope to finish that and post it someday. I'll also update the list of pairings occasionally when I notice I missed a pretty important pairing, so keep checking it for some minor spoilers, like who Rachel's soul mate might be XD

**Chapter 3**

A week passed and Kurt had got into three fights with his boyfriend. Every one of them started because of his new power.

The first fight started when Blaine made Finn laugh. The two boys didn't understand why Kurt got so jealous ("I only love you, Kurt." "Dude, I'm not even gay.") but Kurt saw this bonding as the beginning of the end.

Two days later Kurt came down after finishing his skin care routine to find Blaine watching football with Finn.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled.

"I'm watching the game." Blaine replied.

"Why are you watching it with him?" He pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"Finn likes football, I like football, you like scarves. I didn't want to bother you." Obviously, Blaine didn't see what a big deal it was.

"I'm your boyfriend. You're supposed to do this stuff with me."

"I'm bonding with your brother; I'm not doing anything wrong."

"_Bonding?_ Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"Let's talk somewhere else, Kurt."

"No, don't bother. Continue watching the game with him. I'm going to Rachel's." That was their second fight.

The third fight started, for once, with a question from Blaine.

"We've been fighting a lot lately and it's always about Finn. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kurt snapped.

"It's obviously something or else we wouldn't be fighting."

"You said you wouldn't push me to tell you. So stop!"

"Kurt, I hate to do this but as your boyfriend I demand that you tell me."

"You demand… I didn't know our relationship was like this, _Sir_. Do you perhaps wish for me to kneel before you as well? Kiss your shoes while I'm at it?"

"This is outrageous."

"What's next, a collar?"

"Kurt, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I don't. You're demanding things from me all of a sudden. That's not the boy I fell in love with."

"I just want some answers."

"And I just want to leave. So, bye." And thus he stormed off from their third fight in one week, his head held high.

Fighting with Blaine - and especially not making up with him - meant that Kurt was alone at his locker that Monday morning. He was sorting through his books when he heard footsteps approach him. At first he thought it was Blaine, finally deciding to apologize, but the footsteps sounded too heavy for him.

"Hey." Kurt recognized that voice immediately: Dave Karofsky. He sounded nervous.

"Hi. What do you want?" Kurt was usually more polite with the jock. They were sort of friends now, after the whole bully whip thing.

"I don't want to bother you. If you're busy I can talk to you later."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry, I've been having some trouble with Blaine." Kurt flashed a smile at Dave, hoping to make the boy more comfortable.

"I was wondering if you had given that PFLAG thing anymore thought. I promised I'd join, so… yeah."

Kurt had forgotten all about that with everything that was going on with him. "I haven't yet, but I'll let you know when I do."

"Cool." Dave held out his hand for Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

"It's my hand. I thought we could shake on it. Or something. Never mind, I'm just being an idiot." Dave was already pulling his hand back when Kurt grabbed it.

"You're not an idiot. Let's shake, I'll tell you when I get this PFLA…" Kurt stared at their hands in shock. "I've got to go."

The sounds of Dave banging his head against the lockers hardly registered to Kurt. He was moving through the hallways fast. He needed to find Rachel. He couldn't keep this to himself. This was just too much.

He found Rachel quickly enough. She was talking animatedly with Quinn. A small part of him told him that it was rude to interrupt them. However, the panicking part of him was much stronger. He dragged Rachel away to the closest girl's bathroom without a single word to Quinn.

"Kurt! I was in the middle of a conversation. That was rude!"

Kurt didn't respond; he was checking all the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"Kurt!" Rachel tried to get his attention again.

Kurt turned to Rachel, confident they were alone.

"It's David!"

"Karofsky? What did that bastard to this time? I'll beat him up for you if you want." Rachel offered.

"Rachel, honey, as amusing as that would be, he didn't actually do anything wrong. He… God, Rach, he's my soul mate."

"Karofsky's gay? Well, that would explain a lot. Actually, that explains everything. Why didn't I see that before?"

"Yes, he's gay. Now can we please focus on the mental breakdown I'm having?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel immediately hugged Kurt close to her. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it's like."

"I can't even think straight right now."

"I'm so sorry."

"I just… could you please let me go. I need to splash some water in my face."

"Sure." Rachel let Kurt go reluctantly.

"Oh my God, I look horrible!" Kurt stared at his face in shock.

"Kurt! Snap out of it!" Rachel grabbed Kurt tightly and turned him around. "You can't let this get to you. You can deal with this. I know you can."

"But… Rachel, I can't be with David. He's… he's David Karofsky!"

"You don't have to be. You can find a nice, amazing and good looking guy who isn't Karofsky and fall in love with him. And you can be happy together."

"Even if I find someone like that, I'll know he isn't the one. I'll know that I'm meant to be with David."

"Kurt…" Rachel didn't know what to say. Under normal circumstances Kurt would appreciate that but now he was equally speechless.

"Why can't my life be easy for once?"

Rachel hugged Kurt again. Seeing her friend this sad made something inside her ache. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how to.

"Rachel, I need you to tell me it's going to be fine. I have to get through the rest of my classes. And I need to make up with Blaine and act normal around him because I do really love him even if all we seem to do these days is fight."

"I don't…"

"Lie if you have to, Rachel, just _please_!"

"Of course everything is going to be all right. So Karofsky is your soul mate, who cares? It doesn't change anything. You're dating Blaine. You love Blaine and he loves you. Nothing can come between the two of you. So what you are going to do is this: you're going to pull yourself together, freshen up and make up with Blaine. You're going to go to classes and after school you're going to the Lima Bean with Blaine for a coffee date. You're going to drive him home and kiss him. Then you're going to call me and tell me all about how wonderful and amazing your boyfriend is. Got it?"

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** My birthday is next Monday (Halloween!) and I wanted to do something special for it. I was thinking of writing some small Halloween themed drabbles for all you wonderful readers. Send me a prompt through PM and I'll see what I can do for you.

**Chapter 4**

Kurt had the best apology in the history of apologies planned for Blaine. He'd even snuck out during lunch to buy Blaine a small bouquet from the flower shop down the street. All that was missing was Blaine. Kurt was waiting by Blaine's locker. Blaine was sure to show up soon.

"Hummel!" Santana called out. "What the hell did you do to my man?"

"What?"

"Dave's beating himself up over something and he won't tell me why." Santana had by now reached Kurt. Even though she was slightly shorter she was taller to Kurt in that moment.

"Why would you assume I did something?"

"You're the only one that gets to him like this. Now you're going to tell me what the hell you did and if you're lucky you'll be able to apologize to him before you bleed out."

"I didn't do anything. We had a talk about PFLAG and I … I ran. Shit, I wasn't thinking about him. I'm so sorry, Santana. Where is he? I need to apologize to him."

"He went home. And I'm not sure I want to give you his address. Why did you run?"

"I… it's not important. I was an idiot and I didn't realize I was hurting David. Please let me apologize to him. I'm really honestly sorry."

"It's important to me."

"I can't tell you."

"You're going to have to."

"I recently got my power and I'm adjusting to it," Kurt said, defeated.

"Okay. I understand. It's still no excuse." Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper. "Hurt him again and I'll make sure there'll be no body left for the police to find."

"Since when are you so protective over David?"

The look Santana shot him at that question made Kurt back away slowly. He wasn't easily scared. He could stand up to a bunch of football players without cowering in fear. He watched the scariest movies without so much as a flinch while his boyfriend clung to him in fear. However, there was something about Santana that scared him shitless sometimes.

"Going!" Kurt left quickly before Santana really did hurt him.

Kurt was surprised to find out Dave lived in the same neighborhood as Santana. He idly wondered if they'd been friends at a younger age. Before he could put much thought to that, he found Dave's house. It was bigger than the Hummel-Hudson house but not nearly as big as Blaine's. Kurt was still slightly shocked from when he'd first seen his boyfriend's house.

The walk from his car to the front door seemed to last much longer than it must have been but for some reason Kurt was nervous. He didn't know exactly why. Though now that he thought about it he knew exactly why. He was going to see his soul mate and apologize to him for being such an idiot earlier that day. He didn't have feelings for Dave and no desire whatsoever to date him but this was still pretty big.

Dave's father opened the door.

"I'm looking for David. Is he home?"

"You're that kid my son bullied last year, right? Did he do something again?"

"Yes and no. Your son has been a perfect gentleman to me."

"Good." The man looked truly relieved. Kurt realized once again how much this man must have suffered as well from his son's behavior.

"I'd really like to speak to David, if that's possible."

"He's in his room. Up the stairs, second door on your left." He stepped aside to let Kurt pass.

"Thanks!"

Kurt hesitated outside Dave's room. His hand was a few inches from the door when he heard something. Music. From Dave's room. And Dave was singing along! Kurt 'forgot' to knock and very carefully opened the door. He sounded good. Actually really good. It surprised Kurt. He couldn't help but listen.

"_I can go most anywhere to find where I be_… Kurt?"

"Please, don't stop. You sound amazing! I never pictured you for a Disney man though."

Dave was trying very hard to look at anything that wasn't Kurt. "I… my sister forces me to watch those movies with her."

"Sure."

"She does!" Dave made eye contact now and saw the amused look on Kurt's face. "You really think I'm good?"

"Yes. You sound amazing."

Dave was blushing. "Thanks."

"I came here to apologize. I was a jerk today. I swear you didn't do anything wrong."

"Santana put you up to this, didn't she? You really don't have to lie just because she said so. I'll talk to her."

"I'm not lying but she was the one who told me I hurt you. You really didn't do anything wrong. I just… I got my stupid power and I've been trying to get used to it but it's hard."

"Oh."

"It's a horrible power. I absolutely hate it."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." Kurt started looking around him. "Your room is cleaner than I imagined."

"Spend a lot of time imagining my room?" Dave asked before he even realized he had. "Shit.. I mean…"

"Relax, David. I don't bite. Much." Kurt was oddly proud of the blush he got out of David with that comment. "And no, I don't spend any time imagining your room. I just figured all guys' rooms look like Finn's. Glad to find out I was wrong."

"Cool."

Kurt sat down on Dave's bed, still taking in his surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay here until you're more comfortable around me."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, I actually kind of like you now. You'd make a good friend. Plus Santana's kind of scary and I'm afraid if I scare you off again she'll castrate me."

He winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah. So you'd better save me from that horrible fate." Kurt smiled.

"I wouldn't want an angry hobbit attacking me."

"Are you calling my boyfriend a hobbit?"

"Maybe…"

"He's not a hobbit!"

"He's short."

"His feet aren't hairy. I think."

"You haven't seen his feet yet? How long have you two been dating?"

"Six months."

"Are you sure?"

"I know how long I've been dating my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you don't know if his feet are hairy?"

"I… Why would I know?"

"Because you're dating him."

"Why would I care about his feet?"

"Don't you know what they say about men with big feet?"

"David!"

"I noticed your feet are rather large. What are you, a size 12?"

"11. Almost 12."

"Impressive."

"David!"

"I thought you wanted me to be more comfortable around you?"

"Not like this!"

"You should have been more specific then."

"I thought it was implied that my genitals are off limits!"

"Hey, not touching. Just talking."

"David!"

"I'm sorry. We'll talk about something else. Like…"

"Video games!" Kurt pointed towards Dave's Wii.

"Sure."

"You don't happen to have Mario Kart, do you?"

"My sister got it for me for my birthday."

"I'm going to beat you."

"You play Mario Kart?"

"It's the only game Finn allows me to play. Or rather allowed me to play. I kept beating him."

"And you think that you can beat me just because you can beat that giraffe."

"Yep."

"Bring it!"

Kurt won the first game. The second victory went to Dave. They continued playing, keeping score the entire time.

"I hate Rainbow Road. I want to murder it."

"I thought you loved rainbows."

"I may be gay, but that doesn't mean I love all rainbows. AND DON'T YOU DARE FIRE THAT BLUE SHELL NOW!"

"What blue shell? You mean this one?"

"I hate you!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you lose."

"I'm not cute. And I'm not losing."

"I just won though."

"You bribed Lakitu."

"How would I be able to bribe a virtual turtle?"

"If I knew I would have won."

"You'd cheat?"

"Anything to win."

After 56 rounds (Dave had won 29 of them) they were interrupted by Paul Karofsky.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Will your friend be joining us? There's plenty."

"I'd love to. If Dave doesn't mind," Kurt said.

"I don't mind. We'll be downstairs in a few."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Happy Halloween! There is a Halloween one-shot coming soon. Probably tomorrow or the day after.

**Chapter 5**

"I need to call my dad. Have you seen my phone?" Kurt asked.

"No," Dave answered.

"I think I left it in my car."

"You can use mine. If you want to."

"Really? Thanks!"

Dave unlocked his phone and handed it to Kurt. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at Dave. "You've really become a great guy, David."

"Just make your phone call." Dave tried to hide his blush. "I'll wait outside."

Kurt called his dad, the phone switching to voicemail immediately.

"Hi, dad. I'm eating at a friend's. No pizza! I'll know if you do order it. I'll see you tonight. Bye!" Kurt was already reaching for the doorknob when he got an idea. He quickly added his phone number to Dave's contacts. He joined Dave in the hallway and gave his phone back.

"I added my number. I know how difficult it can be to hide who you are and I just want you to know I'm always there for you. If you ever need to talk to someone who knows, please don't hesitate to call me. Or text me. Or something."

"I… thanks." Dave was clearly struggling with his emotions.

"No problem. I'm just doing for you what I wish someone had done for me."

"Dinner should be ready."

"Great, I'm starving."

"I should warn you for my sister, though. She can be quite energetic when she meets someone new."

"I can't wait to meet her. How old is she? What's her name?"

"She's six. Her name is Alexandra. We call her Lexie, though."

"Like on Grey's Anatomy?"

"I don't watch Grey's Anatomy. They once shaved off a guy's eyebrows for watching that show."

"Shame, it's a good show."

"Sure, fancy."

"It is, hamhock."

"Let's just go eat."

Dinner was more fun than Kurt had imagined it would be. Paul asked Kurt a few polite questions about school. Dave ate silently. Dave's sister, however, was a whole other story. She fell in love with Kurt the moment she saw him. She asked him every question she could think of, barely pausing to eat. Kurt answered them all, no matter how weird. Everyone was happy until Lexie asked a certain question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dave fell silent, his fork dropping on his plate. He tried to blend into the background. Paul looked uncomfortable. Kurt considered lying to the girl but he decided that telling the truth was better.

"No, I have a boyfriend."

"But you're a boy."

"Yes, sweetie. Sometimes boys like boys."

"Oh. Can girls like girls too?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your boyfriend?"

"Very much."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know. I'm a bit too young for that, don't you think?"

"But Ariel was sixteen when she married prince Eric."

"I'm not a princess from a Disney movie."

"Okay." She looked upset for a second but quickly cheered up again. "Have you had your true love's kiss?"

"You're really curious, aren't you? Like Alice."

"You didn't answer."

"Smart, too. Like your brother."

"That's not an answer."

Kurt didn't know how to answer. He'd kissed Blaine. He'd kissed Blaine plenty of times. However, Blaine wasn't his soul mate. So, he wouldn't be Kurt's true love. His soul mate was sitting across from him, looking very uncomfortable. They'd kissed once but Kurt didn't consider that a good kiss. So, no, that wouldn't be true love's kiss either.

"I don't think I have."

"Your boyfriend isn't your true love?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, then he isn't your true love. You'd know if he were your true love."

"I guess that's true."

"Why are you with him if he isn't your true love?"

Once again this little girl had rendered him speechless. What she said made sense. He loved Blaine, though. He looked at Dave. _Maybe I could love him._

"He might not be my true love but I do love him."

Kurt got through the rest of the evening with relative ease. Lexie didn't ask any other difficult questions. Dave walked him to the door after dinner.

"I'm so sorry about my sister. She doesn't really know when to stop."

"It's okay. It was… interesting."

"At least you're now prepared for when you're famous and being interviewed all the time."

"If that ever happens."

"Kurt, you are amazing. You can do anything you set your mind to. If you want to be a star on Broadway, you will become one."

"Thanks. For everything." Kurt gave Dave a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back soon and next time I'll beat you at Mario Kart."

Dave was speechless. He barely managed to wave goodbye to Kurt. When the boy was out of sight his hand landed on his cheek. Kurt Hummel had kissed him!

Halfway home the familiar sound of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream filled Kurt's car. Blaine had texted him. Kurt looked at the seat next to him and saw his phone, next to the flowers he'd bought Blaine.

"Shit." Kurt had completely forgotten about his boyfriend. It had been so easy. Dave was fun to hang out with. They teased each other and there had even been some flirting.

Hanging out with Blaine wasn't that easy anymore. They were fighting and when they weren't their interactions went too smooth. It was almost boring. On the other hand, he loved Blaine. He truly loved him with all his heart. He decided to check his phone when he got home. He didn't want to get overly emotional in his car and crash into a lamppost or, worse, someone's house.

His dad greeted him when he got home, asked him how his day was and if he'd had fun with his friend. Kurt gave short answers before quickly going up to his room. There were 7 missed calls and 23 text messages. All of them were from Blaine. The texts consisted of little more than 'where are you?', 'are you okay?' and, his favorite, 'Rachel said you wanted to talk to me.' Of course Rachel was behind this. He listened to his voicemail next. Blaine had only left him one.

_"Hey, Kurt. Rachel said you wanted to talk to me. Maybe we missed each other at school. I've been trying to call you for the last hour, though, and you won't answer. You also didn't text me back._

_"I think we need to talk. About us. We've been fighting so much lately and I hate it. Call me when you get this."_

Kurt didn't waste any time and called Blaine back. He knew that if he thought about this too much he'd chicken out and that was the last thing he needed. Blaine answered on the third ring.

"Kurt! Are you okay? I was worried."

"I'm fine. I left my phone in my car."

"Rachel said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yeah. I was going to apologize. I even had flowers for you but I got distracted."

"I see. What distracted you?"

"Santana. She told me that David was in a bad place because of something I did. I'm so sorry, Blaine, I didn't mean to forget about you but I was such an idiot earlier today. I went to David and I kind of lost track of time."

"So you spent the entire afternoon with Karofsky?"

"Yeah."

"When you were supposed to apologize to me?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to. I was planning to."

"Don't get me on the details. You were going to apologize to me and instead spent the entire afternoon with Karofsky."

"I am so sorry. About that and about our fight."

"I'm not sure 'sorry' is good enough this time."

"I know."

"We've been fighting so much. I really want to know why."

"I… I got my power. It's an adjustment. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know how."

"Kurt, we're supposed to be able to talk about everything. Why couldn't you tell me about your power? I got mine, too. We could adjust together."

"You have X-ray vision. I have… this _thing_."

"What thing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't. Please understand that."

"I don't know if I can ignore this. Don't you think I want to know why we're fighting? Don't you think I _deserve_ to know?"

"Yes. Yes, you do. I still can't tell you."

"I don't think we can get through this if you don't tell me. Maybe we should take a break."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I think it's better if we just take a break until you have _this thing_ worked out, whatever it is."

"Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too but it's not enough."

"Blaine…"

"Bye, Kurt. I guess I'll see you at school."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** A big massive thank you to everyone who read this, who put this story on their alerts or added it to their favorites. And an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed! Fifty reviews, wow I'm honored. I had some trouble with this chapter, it just wouldn't go the way I wanted it to. I hope you like it! I'm also starting on a one shot about Quinn to accompany this fic. It might take some time before it's ready though…

**Chapter 6**

The next morning it took Kurt a few minutes to remember everything that had happened the previous evening. When he did remember, it was like his world fell apart, again. He got dressed, ate breakfast, drove to school, all on auto-pilot. Finn asked him what was wrong; he answered it was nothing. He was trying so hard to get his mind wrapped around what had happened.

He didn't expect to see Blaine until Glee club that afternoon but there he was, waiting by Kurt's locker.

"Morning." Blaine looked about as bad as Kurt felt.

"Hey."

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have got so angry with you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have forgotten about you." Kurt felt a tiny glimmer of hope forming in his chest. Maybe Blaine would take back what he'd said. Maybe they were going to get through this.

"I still want to break up with you, though. Or, well, take a break."

"Oh." Kurt's face fell. "I see."

"It's just… you clearly need some time to adjust to your power and you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is. Let's just take a break for a few weeks and see how we're doing after that. I'm not ready to give you up completely but I can't go on like this right now."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just… I can't tell you."

"Maybe that's true but to me it seems like you can't trust me."

"Can't you trust that I really can't tell you? At least not yet. Maybe if you give me some time."

"I don't want to fight with you right now. Not before class. Let's just take a break."

"Blaine, don't walk away from me."

"I'll see you in glee." Blaine turned around and started walking away.

"Blaine Anderson, listen to me!"

This assertive side of Kurt surprised Blaine and he came back.

"I love you. I really do. I want to tell you about my power and I want to get through this together but I can't. You need to trust me that I will tell you."

"I can't. It hurts too much."

Knowing that Blaine didn't trust him enough broke Kurt. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach. He watched as Blaine left without saying another word.

All he wanted at that moment was to curl up into a ball and cry. However, Kurt knew that that would just be seen as a weakness. He couldn't show weakness at school; the jocks would punish him for it. So he held back his tears and left for class.

Rachel and Mercedes practically pounced on him at lunch. Word of his argument with Blaine had travelled fast.

"Blaine's an idiot," Rachel said.

"Anyone who would let someone like you go must have been hit on the head too often," Mercedes added.

"Could we just not talk about him? It was as much my fault as it was his that we broke up. All I want is to get through this day without thinking about him too much."

"Okay, new plan: after school we're getting ice cream and we'll watch a bunch of crappy movies and you can cry your heart out."

"Rachel, I know you mean well but I'm not in the mood to spend the afternoon with you and Mercedes. Not that I don't love you both, I just want… I don't know what I want. I think I want to be alone."

"Boo, you shouldn't be alone in a time like this." Mercedes tried to hug Kurt but the boy quickly escaped her arms.

"Maybe I don't want to be alone but I can't be around you two. Sorry, it's nothing personal."

"I'm not really comfortable leaving you alone again. Is there anyone you want to be around?" Rachel asked.

"No." Then Kurt realized just who he wanted. "Actually, there is someone. I don't know if he wants me around again, though."

"Tell us who he is and we'll get him for you."

"He won't go for that, Cedes. I'll talk to him later today. I promise."

"We just want what's best for you, Kurt." Rachel said.

"I know. I love you two; don't ever forget that."

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, although Kurt was dreading Glee club. Blaine would be there. Luckily, he ran into Dave on his way there.

"Dave! I'm glad I found you."

"Hey… I heard about you and Blaine. Sorry." Dave looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if I could maybe hang out at your place again this afternoon. I really want to forget about Blaine and hopefully beat you at Mario Kart."

"I don't mind."

"You'd better not go easy on me!"

"Like you could beat me if I don't."

"I will! I'll come to your place after Glee club."

"I'll see you later."

Going to Dave's later was the only thing that kept Kurt from running out of Glee club that afternoon. Mr Schuester decided that it was once again time for his students to sing duets. He'd written all of their names down on papers and put them in a hat.

"I'll pull out two names and those two will be partners for this project. No trading!"

"Mr Schue, as much as I love the idea of the possibility of working with a new voice – and I do really appreciate you giving me that opportunity. If I want to make it on Broadway I will have to mesh my voice with that of others when performing. The ability to do that does separate the professionals from the amateurs."

"Your point, Rachel?" Mr Schuester interrupted her.

"Yes, my point. We have an uneven number of members in our club."

"I was just getting to that. The student who is picked last shall perform with me. Now I know you all want to perform with your friends but this is the only way I can see this work out. Let's get you guys paired up now!" His enthusiasm for this assignment was catching on. Even Kurt was excited. After all, the chance of being paired with Blaine was small.

"Rachel," Mr Schuester got the first name from the hat. "You're going to sing with Quinn."

Chances of singing with Blaine just got bigger but Kurt wasn't worried yet.

"Puck and Artie." The two boys high fived. Somehow Kurt doubted they'd put a lot of effort into their performance.

"Tina and Mercedes. Mike, you're teaming up with Brittany." Kurt was starting to get worried now. There were only a few options left; Finn, Santana, Sam and Blaine.

"Sam and Santana." There were only three names left now. Kurt hoped he'd get paired up with Finn. Hell, even Mr Schue would be better than Blaine.

"Blaine, you're singing with," that moment seemed to last forever, "Kurt. That means, Finn, you'll be singing with me. I want you all the spend the rest of the hour discussing song choices and getting ready for your performances this Friday."

"Mr Schue, I was wondering if maybe…" Kurt began.

"No trading, Kurt."

"Fine." Kurt reluctantly made his way over to Blaine. Rachel and Mercedes both tried to make eye contact with him but Kurt ignored them.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Okay, this is how this is going to work. I don't want to do this and I'm sure that you don't either. We're both going to think of a song we want to sing and we'll mail them to each other later today because I really don't want to talk to you right now. We'll practice once later this week and perform it on Friday. If we have to talk it will only be about this project. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Kurt turned away from Blaine and studied his friends. They were all, with the exception of Puck and Artie, working on the assignment. Rachel was working the hardest, already teaching Quinn the song she wanted them to sing. Mike and Brittany were focusing more on the dancing than actual singing. Tina was scrolling through her iPod with Mercedes, looking for a song to sing. They were also gossiping; Kurt heard some of the things they were saying and was glad to not hear his name among them. Santana was bossing Sam around while Finn was listening intently to Mr Schuester.

It was nice seeing his friend getting along so well. It didn't happen often. Quinn had only recently come back to the Glee club, breaking away from the Skanks. No one knew exactly why she'd suddenly returned. Kurt suspected it had something to do with the brunette she was singing with. He looked at the red string connecting them. He could easily see them work things out. He wasn't going to tell Rachel she belonged with Quinn. It was only a matter of time before Quinn would tell Rachel how she felt. Or at least that was what he hoped would happen. He'd play matchmaker if they were still apart at the end of the year but he sincerely doubted it would get to that. Not with the way Quinn was looking at Rachel.

Kurt noticed she didn't look at people much anymore, Rachel being the only exception. When he'd talked to Quinn a few weeks prior she'd actually flinched when they made eye contact. Kurt hadn't pushed the matter but now he was getting a bit curious. It distracted him from the boy sitting next to him at least.

When Mr Schue finally let them go, Kurt was the first out of the classroom. He couldn't wait to get to Dave's and leave Blaine far behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** I'm uploading a new story that takes place in this universe in a few minutes, Mirror. It's about Quinn and her power. It'll be Faberry. If you like that pairing I hope you'll check it out.

**Chapter 7**

When Kurt reached Dave's house, he was greeted by Lexie. Seeing the young girl immediately made him smile.

"Kurt!" Lexie skipped to Kurt's car.

"Hey, Lexie."

"Dave said you were coming over, so I waited for you!" She hugged Kurt around his middle.

"That's so sweet of you." Kurt stroked her hair. He was genuinely touched by the little girl waiting for him.

"Dave said you were sad. Is that true?" She looked at him with her big, blue eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, it's true."

"You should get Dave to hug you. He always hugs me when I'm sad and his hugs are the best in the entire world!"

"He doesn't have to. Really, I'll be fine."

"No, he has to. You'll feel better." She grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him along. "Come with me."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No. Dave's going to make you feel better!"

Kurt couldn't get annoyed with the girl; she was simply too adorable and her intentions were so good. Plus, a small part of him was curious. Were Dave's hugs really as good as Lexie had said? He quietly followed the girl through the backdoor into the kitchen where Dave was busy cooking.

"Dave, Kurt's here!" Lexie exclaimed. "He's sad and I told him that you'd give him a hug to make him feel better."

Dave turned around at that. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Lexie. I don't think Kurt wants me to."

"He does! He'll feel better. I always feel better when you hug me," Lexie said, stubbornly.

"I already told her that I didn't need a hug but I doubt she's going to take no for an answer." Kurt walked over to Dave. "I am a bit curious now, though. Are your hugs really that good?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you hug me and I'll tell you?"

Dave awkwardly put his arms around Kurt.

"Relax. I won't bite." Kurt whispered in his ear. That made all the difference. Dave relaxed, holding Kurt close to him.

Lexie was right; this did make him feel better. Kurt felt safe in those big, strong arms. He felt like nothing and no one could hurt him. For the first time that day he felt safe enough to cry. He let go, sobbing into Dave's chest.

Dave didn't speak; he gently rubbed up and down Kurt's back. Lexie came up to them and hugged Kurt as well. The three of them stood there for a few minutes.

"Thank you. I needed that." Kurt didn't really want to pull away from Dave's arms but he feared the food might burn if left unattended much longer. "You should get back to cooking though."

"Shit. I completely forgot." Dave quickly turned back to the stove. "I know you didn't come here to see me cook. I'm sorry but my dad has to work overtime today. I only got the message after I got home. That means I have to take care of my sister."

"It's okay. You look good in the apron."

"I'm… I'm wearing the pink apron, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"In my defense it was a gift. And…"

"Dave, I wear skirts to school. You really don't have to defend wearing a pink apron. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"Besides, it really looks good on you."

Dave continued cooking with a blush on his face.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Lexie asked.

"Sure sweetie." Kurt pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table. "Come sit here with me so we're not in your brother's way."

"Okay." Lexie sat down next to Kurt. "You said that you like boys last night."

"Yes…" Kurt had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I told my friends today that I knew someone who liked boys but also is a boy and they said that it was wrong. Are you wrong?"

"Oh, sweetie, I… eh… some people think that it's wrong for a boy to like a boy or a girl to like a girl. I don't think it's wrong for me to like a boy. When you're in love it doesn't matter whether it's with a boy or with a girl. What do you think?"

Lexie took a moment to think. She said the next words with so much determination that Kurt was speechless. "I think you are very nice. And if you like boys that doesn't matter because you're still nice. So it doesn't matter."

"That's… wow… you're really smart."

"Are people mean to you because you like boys?"

"Sometimes."

"Are they mean to your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore. He broke up with me today."

"Is that why you were sad?"

"Yes."

"Lexie, maybe it's better if you talk about something else now." Dave advised.

"Okay."

Kurt silently thanked Dave. He really wasn't ready to talk about Blaine yet.

"Does my brother have a girlfriend?"

"I know he dated Santana last year but I don't think he's dating anyone at the moment."

"Why not? He's really nice!"

"I know he's nice but… not everyone has a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

"Why don't you date Dave?"

At that moment Dave dropped his spoon. "Shit!"

"I'll help you!" Kurt quickly jumped up to help him.

"I got it." Dave said but Kurt was already next to him.

"So, what are you cooking?" Kurt was desperate for a change in the conversation.

"We're eating spaghetti tonight. I'm making the sauce." Dave got what Kurt was trying to do and happily went along with it.

"It smells good. Do you cook often?"

"Only when my dad is working. He loves to cook. He always goes on and on about how he wanted to become a chef."

"So he's a good cook?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky; my dad is rubbish. He considers ordering pizza cooking."

"I imagine Hudson's the same?"

"Worse. Carol's an amazing cook, though."

"I remember." At Kurt's confused look Dave continued. "Finn and I used to be friends. I ate at his place all the time."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do."

"You haven't answered my question yet." Lexie piped in.

"Your brother and I are just friends. Besides, he's not gay."

"Lex, why don't you go play in your room?" Dave suggested. Lexie left reluctantly. "Sorry about her, she's a bit too curious."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like you asked those questions. And hey, at least you know she's okay with people being gay. That must be a relief."

"I'm not ready to come out yet."

"I know but when you are ready to come out, your sister will still love you."

Dave didn't say anything but the smile on his face spoke for him.

"Anything I can do to help with dinner?" Kurt offered.

"Yeah." Dave gave Kurt instructions and told him where everything was in the kitchen. It was surprisingly fun to cook together.

"What was it like for you when you came out to your dad? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was scary. Really scary." Kurt remembered that evening all too well. "You read all these stories about gay kids being kicked out and I was so afraid that would happen to me. I know my dad, and I knew he wouldn't do that but that fear was still there. It was such a relief when I told him, though. He said he'd always known."

"I guess it's easier for you. People expect it. I mean, no offense, but look at the way you dress. And then look at me. I'm this big jock. I should be trying to sneak a peek under the cheerios' skirts and instead I'm checking out Sam's ass."

"His ass is fine, though." Kurt laughed. "Have you seen him shirtless? Wow, just wow. Such a shame he plays for the other team."

"Are you sure he's straight?"

"He's dating Mercedes so I'm guessing he is. Besides, I confronted him last year; he wouldn't even admit he dyed his hair."

"Shame. At least the hottest guy in school is gay."

"Who?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"You."

"No, I'm not... I'm adorable. Cute, even. But hot? No... Definitely not."

"Dude, are you blind or something?"

"Don't call me dude!"

"Okay, I won't. But please believe me when I say you are the hottest guy in school. Two years ago you were cute, now you're smoking hot."

"I..." Kurt bit his lip, his cheeks colored bright red. "Thanks, I guess."

"Blaine never told you?"

"No." Kurt whispered the next words. "You really think I'm hot?"

"Yes. Deal with it."

Kurt looked pleased. "I'm hot."

"Don't let it get to your head."

"Too late. I'll be parading my hotness all over town now."

"How is that any different from your usual lifestyle?"

"I don't go parading myself all over town on a daily basis."

"No, but you do look hot all day."

"As much as I'm enjoying this flattery, I should probably head home. I don't want dad and Finn to eat pizza two days in a row."

"Okay. I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** To those of you who hate Klaine, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. It will end soon, I promise.

**Chapter 8**

_Kurt,_

_I was thinking we could sing Katy Perry's _The one that got away_. Please tell me what you think._

_Blaine._

_Ps. I miss you._

Blaine missed him. Just as Kurt was feeling better about this whole Blaine thing, he went and sent this mail.

_Blaine,_

_Sounds good. Practice tomorrow after school?_

_Kurt,_

_Ps. I miss you too._

Kurt stared at the screen for fifteen minutes debating whether or not to send the mail. Should he tell Blaine how he felt? Maybe it was better to pretend he wasn't heartbroken. On the other hand, if Blaine missed him maybe he'd want to get back together. He deleted the message and wrote another one.

_Blaine,_

_I miss you. I miss you so much. Can we talk, please? I need you. I love you so much._

_I know you said you wanted to take a break but I really don't want to. I see you all the time in school and it hurts. I want to explain. Will you please give me a chance to tell you everything? I want to tell you everything. I should have done so from the beginning. I was a fool for thinking I could hide this from you._

_Please, tell me you'll listen to me._

_Kurt._

Kurt read the message over and over again. He meant every word but he sounded so needy, so clingy. He couldn't send it.

_Blaine,_

_I miss you too. I know you said you wanted to take a break from us but I don't want to do that. I want to call you my boyfriend. I'm so proud to call you my boyfriend._

_I want to tell you everything. I should have done so from the beginning. I'm sorry I didn't. I don't think I can tell you face to face though. Can I please tell you in an email?_

_Kurt._

Kurt sent this one before he could change his mind. Now all he could do was wait patiently for a reply. It didn't take long.

_Kurt,_

_I want to know. If you can't tell me in person, then please send me an email._

_Blaine._

Kurt was happy he got what he wanted. Now all he had to do was write the email. Now he had to write down everything. That got him nervous. How was he going to explain everything to Blaine without chasing him into the ridiculously long arms of his own stepbrother?

_Blaine, _

_I don't really know how to tell you this in a way that you'll still want me afterwards. Please, keep an open mind while reading this and remember that I love you._

_I'm sure you know about Strings Of Fate but in case you don't, I should explain. They're these red strings that connect two soul mates to each other. And I can see them._

_There, I said it. Or more like, I typed it._

_You've probably guessed the next part already but I should tell you anyway; you're not my soul mate. It was such a shock when I found out. I thought for sure you would be._

_I know who my soul mate is and I also know yours. I won't tell you unless you want me to._

_I want to be your boyfriend, even if you're not my soul mate. People can be happy with someone who isn't their soul mate. I really hope you still want to be my boyfriend. I'm not ready to let you go. I'll never be ready for that._

_I love you,_

_Kurt._

Kurt was staring at his inbox as soon as he sent the email. He refreshed the page every few seconds. He knew it would take Blaine a while to read the email, get over the shock of what was in it and type a response. He knew that and yet he was still refreshing his inbox like mad. He was so focused on the screen he nearly jumped out of his chair when his phone rang, the sound of _Teenage Dream_ filling his room. He was so nervous he had trouble unlocking his phone. When he managed to answer the call, all he could manage to get out was a shaky, unsure greeting.

"Hey?"

"I love you." Blaine said. His warm voice immediately calmed Kurt down. "I love you and I want to be your boyfriend. I don't care about those stupid strings. They're obviously wrong. Kurt, I love you and I believe that you are my soul mate."

"Blaine…"

"I know, I'm an idiot. A cheesy idiot. Obviously, you're not technically my soul mate but that doesn't mean I can't act like you are."

"So, we're back together again?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Forever this time."

"You really are a cheesy idiot." Kurt teased.

"But that's what you love about me."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm your cheesy idiot boyfriend and you love me."

"I do."

"I was thinking…"

"You do that now?"

"Stop it. I think."

"Okay, you were thinking."

"We should find another song to sing. Something sweet, romantic and cheesy to show everyone how happy and in love we are."

"Perfect plan."

"Meet me tomorrow after school on stage?"

"It's a date. I love you."

"I love you too."

That night Kurt lay in his bed, dreaming about a future with Blaine like he'd done so many times before he got his stupid power. It felt like old times again. At school they held hands as they walked through the hallways, ignoring the stares. They cuddled up together after school watching romantic movies, practicing for Glee club and drinking coffee. It was perfect. That Friday they sang _When You Got a Good Thing_ by Lady Antebellum. Nothing could ruin Kurt's good mood until his phone rang.

It was late, Kurt was already in bed, reading a magazine before going to sleep. He didn't recognize the number immediately but answered anyway.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Kurt? It's me, Dave."

"Are you crying?"

"I… I'm sorry, it's late and I shouldn't have called."

"Don't you dare hang up on me David!" Kurt said with as much authority as he could gather, panic slowly building.

"Okay." Dave said submissively.

"Where are you? I'll come over."

"You don't have to."

"David, I'm stubborn. There's no point fighting me on this."

"I'm outside your house. I didn't know where else to go."

Kurt got up from his bed and walked to the window. He saw a car parked across the street. "I see you. Please come inside, Dad and Carole are out on a date and Finn's playing Call of Duty. No one will disturb us."

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going downstairs now to open the door. You'd better get out of that car because I'm in my pajamas and I don't want to go outside in them."

"Okay."

"Don't hang up!"

"I won't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Over 150 people have put this story on alert, a big thank you to each and every one of you. I've never had this many story alerts.

**Chapter 9**

"Are you still there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'm at your door now." Dave sounded so incredibly sad and broken. It hurt Kurt so much to hear him like this.

"Good, I'm there now, too." Kurt opened the door and was shocked. "Dave…"

He'd seen Dave break down before – the week before prom when he'd apologized. This was something different, though. This looked worse, much worse.

"Come in, please." Kurt stepped back. "Let's go to my room. Finn's in the basement; he won't hear us."

"Thank you." Dave whispered.

"You can hang up the phone now," Kurt said it more for himself than for Dave. He was shaking as he put his phone in his back pocket. Dave was, too. He gently took Dave's hand and pulled him along. "This way."

Dave didn't resist. He didn't speak. He didn't really do anything other than let Kurt drag him along.

Kurt gently sat Dave down on his chair. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

Dave stared at the ground and spoke with a shaking voice. "My mother came to visit today. She divorced my dad shortly after my sister was born. She shows up every few months with gifts to buy our love. She…" Dave was trying to fight back the tears.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide here. Let it out." Kurt rubbed Dave's back, hoping to comfort the boy.

"She kept asking me if I'd found a nice girl yet. I told her I hadn't and she said that I'd better hurry up before people would get the wrong idea." Dave had given up on trying to hold his tears back. "And Lexie talked about you again. She's, like, obsessed with you or something and my mother smiled along but she made all these homophobic little comments that went right over Lexie's head. She kept hinting at how wrong and disgusting it was.

"I tried so hard to ignore her. She'd leave in a few hours and I didn't want to fight with her. When Lexie went to bed my mother turned to me and… she said that I should rethink being friendly with a … a… fag." Dave could hardly get the last word out. "It hurt so much, that one little word. I used that word so often towards you and so many others. And then she called you one."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I told her that she shouldn't call you that. She asked me why and I… I told her. I told her that she shouldn't call my friend a fag because I'm a fag."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. I ran out after that and I drove away. I remembered you telling me to call you if I ever needed to talk to someone and I came here."

"I'm glad you did. I don't want you to be alone right now." They fell into a comfortable silence. Dave stopped crying while Kurt continued to rub his back.

"I should go back. I don't want to run anymore," Dave said.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"I'm going with you. Wait a sec while I put on some clothes." Kurt grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. "And, just for the record, you'll never be a bother to me." Kurt swore he could see a small smile on Dave's face at that. He stepped into the en suite bathroom to quickly change his clothes. When he came back into his room, he saw that Dave was looking around nervously.

"She probably told my dad by now. What if he kicks me out?"

"If he kicks you out we're going back here and you'll stay here."

"Really?"

"I'm not going to let you die on the streets, David. I'm not completely heartless."

"Thanks." Dave sounded so small.

"I'll drive you there. You can pick up your car tomorrow. I don't trust you behind the wheel right now." Kurt took Dave's hand again and helped him downstairs. "I have to tell Finn I'm going out. Wait here for me, okay?"

Dave nodded.

Kurt went into the basement. Finn was glued to the TV screen. "I'm going to a friend's. I'll be back later." He got a grunt in response. It was good enough for him.

He rejoined Dave and they left the house together. Kurt felt so sorry for the boy. He hadn't meant to come out. It had just slipped out and now his entire life had been turned upside down. They were both silent on the way to Dave's house. When Kurt was about to open the door, Dave stopped him.

"Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me."

"Of course." Kurt sent a reassuring smile Dave's way. "Ready?"

"No, but if I don't go now, I'll never do it."

They got out of the car at the same moment. Kurt hesitated to hold Dave's hand when they walked towards the house but Dave grabbed his anyway. Kurt squeezed it. He wanted to say something but he had no idea what he could say. Before they reached the door it opened. Paul Karofsky came running towards them.

"David! Thank God you're back." Paul hugged his son. When he realized what he was doing he let his son go. "Ehm, let's go inside."

Kurt held back a laugh. Men would always be men. Can't get too touchy-feely. He smiled at Dave; it would be okay. Dave looked back at him in shock. "Come on." Kurt dragged Dave with him into the house.

Paul led them into the living room. He gestured for Kurt and Dave to sit down. "Your mother told me that you told her that you're gay. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Dave answered.

"I'm sorry about your mother. Please know that I accept you no matter what. You're my son and I love you."

Dave held Kurt's hand tightly. He was fighting tears again. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, son."

"I know that I'm not the son you wanted. So, thank you for still loving me."

"Dave, all I could ever want out of a son is that he's happy. I don't care if it's with a man or a woman. If Kurt makes you happy–"

"We're not dating!" Both Dave and Kurt yelled out immediately.

"We're just friends," Dave said.

"I have a boyfriend. Who's not your son," Kurt explained, "not that your son isn't amazing or anything. He's just not… my boyfriend." _He's just my soul mate_. Kurt added in his mind.

"Oh, I thought… Well, that's okay too, I guess." They fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm glad everything is okay now. I should go home though." Kurt stood up. "Don't forget to pick up your car tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out," Dave offered.

They walked to Kurt's car together. "So, your dad's fine with it," Kurt began.

"Yeah."

"Feels better, doesn't it? Now that he knows."

"It feels like I can breathe again. As cheesy as that sounds."

Kurt laughed at that. "I'm dating Blaine. Trust me, you're not that cheesy."

"I heard you two were back together again. Congrats."

"Yeah. I missed him, even if we were only broken up for a day."

"I'm glad for you. He makes you happy."

"He does."

"Thanks for coming with me. You're a great friend. Better than I deserve."

"Don't say that. You're amazing; you deserve the best. Which I happen to be."

"Oh, you happen to be the best?"

"Yes." Kurt liked talking to Dave. He didn't have to mind his words. He could be his witty, sarcastic self and Dave could keep up with him.

"Well, your majesty, allow me to open your door." Dave opened the car door with a deep bow. "It's been a pleasure having you in my house."

Kurt got in his car, still laughing. "You really are amazing Dave. You'll make someone very happy someday."

Dave was at a loss for words so he just nodded.

"Bye, Dave. I'm really happy for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Thank you once again for all your support! Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 10**

A week later, Kurt was eating lunch with his boyfriend when Dave walked by. "He looks happy, doesn't he?"

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"David," Kurt answered, "he told his dad about, well, you know, and his dad accepted him. He looks so relieved."

"I guess."

"I'm so happy for him." Kurt couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face.

"Great." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just eat."

"I know that tone, Blaine Anderson, and it means something is bothering you."

"I don't like you hanging out with that Karofsky guy," Blaine admitted.

"We're just friends. I like being with him. I can be a guy around him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I'm hanging out with the girls, I have to act like a girl. Don't get me wrong, I love gossiping with them and stuff but you have to admit it's girly. And when I hang out with Finn and the other Glee guys, well, let's just say there's a reason I don't hang out with them much. They treat me differently. But when I'm with Dave I can be myself. He doesn't expect me to act a certain way. It's nice. Plus, we've both seen each other at our lowest points so we don't have to pretend to be perfect. We know we're not."

"And what about me? Don't I make you feel that way?" Blaine sounded hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. Blaine, I love you. I really, honestly, truly love you. It's different hanging out with you, though, because you're my boyfriend. It's different from hanging out with a friend. And you have to admit, you're not exactly butch."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Blaine, don't be angry with me. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"When I'm with you I don't want to do friend things, Blaine. I want to kiss you. I want to hug you. I want to cuddle with you under a blanket and watch a film. I want to tell you how much I love you.

"And while I love that, sometimes I want to hang out with a friend. You hang out with Nick, Jeff and Thad all the time."

"It's different. None of them are gay. Karofsky is."

"His name is Dave. And have you seen the way Thad looks at you?" Kurt corrected Blaine.

"I don't understand why you want to be around him anyway. He made your life miserable last year. Suddenly you're the best of friends? I don't trust him around you. Hell, for all I know he could be your soulmate and that's the reason you're suddenly with him."

"Dave and I were friendly with each other before I got my power. And it doesn't matter whether or not he's my soulmate, because I love you."

"Is he? I want to know. Is Karofsky your soulmate?"

"You're being unreasonable. Whether he is or not doesn't matter. I thought we agreed on that."

"I'm taking it back. Kurt, I love you but I want to know. Is Karofsky your soulmate?"

"I don't want to answer that."

"So he is. Great. When are you going to dump me for him?"

"I'm not going to dump you for David."

"So you're not denying it. He is your soulmate?"

"Can't we have this conversation somewhere else? I don't want people to overhear."

"Fine. Let's go to the choir room. I want some answers when we get there, though." Blaine stalked out, Kurt following close behind.

Kurt tried to get his feelings sorted out. He didn't like where this argument was going. He needed to stay levelheaded before he said things he'd regret later. Somehow, he doubted he wouldn't reveal something he shouldn't. Blaine had that effect on him. He loved Blaine so much that he'd do close to anything to keep him around.

"Okay, we're here. Now answer my question," Blaine said upon arriving in the choir room.

"I think you already know."

"I still want to hear it from you."

"Yes. David is my soulmate. But I love you!"

"Then what are you doing? Why are you hanging out with the guy you know is your soulmate when we're both trying to stay together?"

"It's not like that. I don't think of him as my soulmate. A lot."

"But you do think about it, then?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm curious. Don't you want to know what it would be like to be with your soulmate? I love you and I don't want to break up with you. I just want to know if David and I have common interests."

"Maybe I wonder that, too, but I don't know who my soulmate is. We're not all blessed with your amazing gift. Some of us just see people's bones."

"This thing I can do is not amazing. I don't want to know these things."

"Well, you do. And you're constantly saying how hard this is on you. Have you ever thought that this is also hard on me?"

"I…" Kurt didn't want to admit that Blaine's feeling on his power hadn't once been on his mind. "I don't know."

"It is hard. You know who my soulmate is. You could be saying bad things about me behind my back to my soulmate."

"I don't think he would believe me if I did. He's heard all the 'Blaine is so amazing and wonderful and I love him so much' rants from when we first met," Kurt admitted sheepishly. He remembered how obsessed he was with Blaine a year ago; it had been horrible. He was so ashamed of his behavior now.

Blaine's eyes grew large. "Wait. Oh God, it makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" As Kurt asked the question he realized the answer. Blaine knew.

"It's Finn, isn't it? I thought he was straight."

"Yes. It's Finn." Kurt knew there was no way he could hide this from Blaine any longer.

"That's why you were so against us hanging out. Why didn't I realize this earlier?"

"Eh… You're not going to abandon me for Finn now, are you?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. I love you. I love you way too much." Blaine said as he plastered himself against Kurt. "You're way too special to let go. Karofsky's never going to get you."

"His name is Dave." Kurt corrected halfheartedly, losing himself in his boyfriends arms.

"He's my boyfriend's soulmate. I get to call him whatever I want."

"I promise I won't leave you for Dave."

"And I promise I won't leave you for Frankenteen."

"Good." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips. "Now can we stop with the serious talk and make out until we have to go to class again?"

"That sounds reasonable." Blaine dragged Kurt to the chairs. "I think I can make out with my adorable boyfriend."

Kurt suddenly remembered Dave's words. _"__But please believe me when I say you are the hottest guy in school. Two years ago you were cute, now you're smoking hot." _

Kurt was reluctant to leave Blaine and Finn alone that afternoon but he'd promised Rachel he'd teach her how to sew. He was looking forward to spending time with her but he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and Finn together watching some kind of sport thing. He also couldn't stop comparing Blaine to Dave.

"Rachel, do you think I'm hot?" Kurt asked without thinking.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Rachel looked confused.

"David said something that got me thinking and then Blaine said something. And I was wondering if you thought I was hot."

"Yeah, you're hot. If you weren't gay and I wasn't involved with Finn I'd love to show you off as my armcandy boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Now tell me more about what your two boys said." Rachel had her gossip face on. There was no getting out of this one.

"David may have called me the hottest guy in school." Kurt tried to say it like it was no big deal, like guys told him that every day.

"Wow. That's… when did he say that?"

"Some time ago. We were hanging out at his place."

"You and Dave hang out now? What else are you hiding from me, Hummel?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"David and I hang out sometimes. He's nice to be around. We're just friends."

"So you're just friends with your soulmate? Sure."

"I am. For now."

"_For now_? Are you falling for him?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's so confusing!" Kurt let himself fall onto Rachel's bed with a dramatic sigh. "I love Blaine but David is so… I don't know."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Can I help you figure this out?"

"I thought I was supposed to help you with your sewing project." Kurt waved at the sewing machine set up on Rachel's desk.

"That can wait. My boy's having boy trouble. So, how are you and Blaine doing?"

"We're fighting a lot. He was jealous of me being over at David's and he wanted to know who my soulmate is. I told him."

"Does he know about Finn?" Rachel asked.

"He figured it out and I confirmed it. I'm sorry."

"I suppose it's only fair he knows. Finn and I haven't exactly been the perfect couple lately. I keep looking at other guys, wondering if they're my soulmate. You sure you haven't seen him yet?"

"I haven't seen _him_ yet."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, maybe we'll meet him when we move to New York."

Kurt felt it was unfair to hide this from Rachel but he didn't want to tell her. "Rach, would you still want to know if your soulmate is someone you dislike or if it's a girl?"

"You know! Oh Kurt, why didn't you tell me? Who is it? I need to know!"

"I'm not sure I should."

"Please? I swear I won't get upset."

"You sure? Once I tell you, we can't go back. You'll always know."

"I'm sure." Rachel looked nervous but Kurt couldn't really blame her. He decided he should just tell her. It would be like ripping of a Band-Aid. Or something.

"It's Quinn."

"Quinn Fabray? Cheerleader Quinn Fabray? Perfect nose Quinn Fabray?"

"I don't know any other Quinn."

"Wow." Rachel looked pleased.

"You're happy? I thought you and Quinn hated each other after the whole Finn thing."

"We did but she's been so nice to me lately. And there were times between the Finn thing that we got along. And even you have to admit she's beautiful."

"Can't deny that. But you're okay with the fact that she's a girl?"

"I've always been open to the idea of a same sex relationship."

"You never cease to amaze me Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry-Fabray. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Rachel was dreamily staring into space. There was no doubt on Kurt's mind she was already planning the wedding. He almost felt sorry for Quinn; the girl had no idea what she was getting into.

"Just do me a favor and don't go all crazy trying to get her the way you always do with Finn."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Well, I guess Quinn might as well get used to it if she's going to marry you."

"There's no _if_. I will marry her. She's my soulmate; it will be my perfect happily ever after."

"You sure are quick to give Finn up after all you did for him."

"Isn't it more romantic to be with my soulmate?"

"I guess." Kurt admitted. "I'm still not sure myself. It's all so confusing. I really don't know what to do."

"Give it some time; it'll come to you." Rachel sounded so sure of herself. "And, for now, you have Blaine."

"Yes, I do."

"We should probably get back to sewing, though."

"We need all the time we can get. You're not exactly the best."

"Fortunately for me I have the best teacher."

"Flattery will get you anywhere."

"I do know my best friend." Rachel joked. Kurt spent the next two hours trying to teach Rachel the basics, to little success. It didn't dampen his spirits, though. They talked some more about Blaine and Dave. Kurt came to the conclusion that he wanted to try and make things work with Blaine while getting to know Dave better. Maybe he wanted too much. He probably wanted too much but he didn't care. He'd make it work.

Upon arriving at his home he immediately went looking for his boyfriend. He could use some kisses and hugs from him now. Blaine and Finn weren't in the living room. Kurt assumed they were downstairs playing some manly game. Blaine was probably trying to convince Kurt he was manly after their conversation earlier that day.

Like Kurt had expected, the two were in the basement. However, they weren't playing video games.

Finn and Blaine were on the couch, the game still on in the background. The game was long forgotten, the boys busy with other activities. Blaine had climbed onto Finn's lap, his fingers were digging into Finn's shoulders. Finn's hands were holding Blaine's hips tightly. Kurt stood nailed to the spot, watching his brother kissing his boyfriend's neck. A loud moan filled the basement. It sounded so familiar yet so strange at the same time. Usually Kurt was the one to draw those sounds from his boyfriend's lips.

"Blaine Anderson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN: **Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't feeling too well the past weekend and reading your reviews definitely made me feel better.

**Chapter 11**

"Blaine Anderson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine and Finn split apart immediately. Blaine fell off of Finn's lap onto the floor when Finn stood up.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"What am I doing here? _What am I doing here?_ What were you doing with _my_ boyfriend?" Kurt was fuming.

"Kurt, don't be angry. It was nothing, I swear. Just a kiss. Nothing more. Don't be so uptight about it." Blaine groaned as he got up from the floor.

"Don't be so uptight? Blaine, you kissed my brother!"

"It was just a kiss." Blaine defended himself.

"You cheated on me!" Kurt's voice got higher and higher.

"I'll leave you guys alone to discuss this." Finn tried to get out of the room but was stopped by Kurt.

"I'm not done with you, Finn! Go to your room, I'll talk to you when I'm done with Blaine." Finn didn't dare argue and quietly left the room.

"You'd better call Rachel and tell her what you just did!" Kurt yelled after his brother.

"Kurt, there's no need to be this upset." Blaine tried to reason with Kurt.

"And why is that? Why shouldn't I be upset?"

"I was curious, and so was Finn. It didn't mean anything. You were also curious about Karofsky."

"I didn't kiss him! God, Blaine, how could you ever, even for just a second, think it was a good idea to kiss Finn? He's my brother!"

"He's also my soulmate. You told me. Can you really blame me?"

"Yes! I can blame you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me."

"No! You're not going to put the blame on me. I trusted you. This is not on me. You are old enough to take responsibility for you own actions. I didn't push you and Finn together."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told me."

"I told you because I thought I could trust you. You promised me that I could trust you. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me for Finn."

"I'm not leaving you for Finn."

"What is it you're doing, then? Are you expecting me to pretend it never happened? Or are you planning on dating us both?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh, I see, you were going to see him behind my back. And I ruined it all by walking in on you two. Well, I'm terribly sorry."

"I would never..." Blaine began.

"You already did. We're over. Leave."

"Kurt..."

"No. I want you to leave."

"I love you."

"I don't love you anymore." Kurt's voice was ice cold. "Now leave."

"You said you'd never say goodbye to me."

"And you said you'd never leave me for Finn. Goodbye, Anderson." Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to leave. He went upstairs to yell some more, this time at Finn. When he entered his brother's bedroom, he saw Finn staring at his cellphone.

"Did you call Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't want to hurt you. It just happened." Finn looked truly sorry, unlike Blaine who seemed to be feeling no remorse whatsoever.

"Tell me what happened." Kurt knew his brother would tell him the entire truth.

"The game was over and Blaine and I went downstairs to play some games. All of a sudden he started talking about this soulmate stuff and how you could see that shit. And then he told me that he is my soulmate. I don't really know what happened but then we were kissing. I liked it. I didn't want to but Blaine is a really good kisser. He got up on my lap and it just felt so right and... God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

"So Blaine kissed you first?"

"Yes. I swear."

"I see. I promise that, in time, I'll forgive you. Not now. I can't even look at you right now."

"I understand. You can punch me if that would make you feel better."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think it would." Kurt sounded deflated. "I'm just going to go to my room."

All anger and adrenaline he'd felt course through him when he'd confronted Blaine had left Kurt. Instead he now felt weak and sad. So incredibly sad and betrayed. He skipped dinner and cried himself to sleep.

School was horrible. Blaine still wasn't convinced he'd done anything wrong while Finn kept looking at Kurt with that beaten puppy look that melted Kurt's heart. Rachel was a big support during the day; she never once left Kurt's side except during classes they didn't share. She didn't seem at all upset about Finn.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Dave that Blaine cheated on you. You've been looking so sad all day and he was worried. He told me he hopes you'll feel better soon and he's there for you if you need him."

"Thanks, Rach. I wanted him to know but I didn't know how to tell him. You didn't tell him about Finn, did you? What he did was horrible but he doesn't deserve to be outed."

"I didn't tell a soul, promise."

"Kurt." Quinn approached them. "I'm sorry about Blaine. He didn't deserve you. I'm sure you'll find someone better to grow old with."

"Thank you, Quinn. That's so nice of you," Rachel said before Kurt could react, "I was wondering if you had anything to do this afternoon. I was going to practice a song I wanted to sing in Glee club and I could really use someone there to tell me how I'm doing."

"I don't have any plans. I'd love to help you," Quinn replied with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you in the auditorium after classes!"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You really waste no time," Kurt whispered to Rachel once Quinn was out of earshot.

"This is our final year. Who knows where Quinn wants to go after this. I need to start dating her as soon as possible so we can both make it to New York."

"You really have your entire future planned out, don't you?"

"Only the important parts."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Kurt hadn't seen much of Blaine. Rachel was reluctant to leave him alone but he assured her he could walk to his car on his own – he was a big boy now – and she had a not-quite-a-date with Quinn to get to. He really wished he'd asked Rachel to walk him to his car when he saw Blaine leaning against it.

"Kurt! I'm so glad to get you alone."

"Go away, Anderson. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why are you calling me by my last name? I really don't like it."

"And I didn't like you kissing Finn. Now leave." Kurt tried to get past Blaine and into his car but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"This is not my fault, Kurt."

"It is. You are the one that kissed Finn, not me. Now let go of my arm!"

"Kurt, be reasonable."

"Let go of my arm!" Kurt yelled. He was so focused on Blaine that he didn't notice a third person joined them until it was too late. Blaine shrieked as he was hit from behind with an ice-cold slushy. Azimio laughed as he left. Kurt noticed Blaine had let go of his arms and used the opportunity to get into his car. He managed to lock the door from the inside before Blaine recovered from the shock.

"Kurt! Let me in! I'm freezing!" He yelled through the glass.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine as he started the engine and drove off. He knew that he probably shouldn't laugh at Blaine but it felt so good to see Blaine being slushied for once. He knew he should probably feel sorry for the guy; he knew what it's like to be bullied and he knew how badly those things could hurt but right now it just felt great.

He actually felt better than he'd been feeling all day when he got home. Finn wasn't home yet and Kurt went to his room to avoid running into him. He wasn't that angry at Finn but he wasn't quite ready to have a conversation with him. He decided he'd waste some time on YouTube before starting on his homework. During the third adorable kitten video he got a new email.

_Hey Kurt,_

_I feel like I should apologize for what happened to Blaine this afternoon. I might have, kind of, accidentally, on purpose told Azimio that it would not be wrong if he were to spill his ice cold beverage on a little hobbit. I know how you feel about bullying and this was definitely bullying. It was wrong. So, this is me apologizing._

_However, I am not sorry in the slightest._

_Dave._

Kurt was laughing while he typed a response.

_Dear David,_

_I should probably tell you how wrong you were to do what you did. I should tell you what bullying can do._

_However, all I want to do is thank you. It actually made me feel better to see Blaine like that. It also came at the perfect time. Blaine wouldn't let me leave when I wanted to. The shock of that slushy made him let go of my arm. So, yeah, thank you._

_Kurt._

Kurt got a reply shortly after that.

_Kurt,_

_What? Hobbit boy was keeping you there against your will? That's wrong. So wrong. You definitely deserve better than that foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach._

_If he ever does something like that again, please tell me. I'll get the entire team to slushy him._

_Dave._

Kurt felt warm at the thought of Dave protecting him. He knew violence was never the answer but if this big, strong guy wanted to protect him, who was he to say no?

_David,_

_I cannot approve of you turning the entire team against Blaine. However, I also won't give my disapproval._

_Kurt._

_Ps. Is that a Harry Potter quote I spy? Ten points to Gryffindor._

Kurt was once again reminded how easy it was to communicate with Dave.

_Kurt,_

_Yeah, I'll admit it. I like Harry Potter. I'm not a Gryffindor though, so please give those points to Hufflepuff._

_Dave._

Kurt quickly typed a response to tell Dave just how wrong he was.

_David,_

_You're a Gryffindor even if you don't know it yet. You're brave and chivalrous. After all, you defended my honor today. So, face it: you're a Gryffindor. I should know, I'm a Slytherin, I recognize a Gryffindor a mile away._

_Don't bother arguing with me. I'm incredibly stubborn._

_Kurt._

Kurt and Dave exchanged a few more emails until they both had to eat. Kurt went to dinner feeling good about himself again. Not even the sight of Finn could ruin his good mood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Coming soon: Road, the story of Blaine and Finn.

**Chapter 12**

Kurt was not looking forward to seeing Blaine again the next day but he couldn't just skip school. Sooner or later, he had to face Blaine again.

Blaine wasn't waiting for him at his locker, to Kurt's surprise. He'd really expected the boy to be there to try and get Kurt to take him back. There was still no sign of Blaine, but he did find Rachel after first period, so the two of them stuck together the rest of the day. Kurt listened intently as Rachel told him everything that had happened between her and Quinn. While he was sad that his own relationship had ended so recently, he was glad Rachel was happy.

Kurt kept checking throughout the day to see if he saw Blaine but he never did. He did see Dave a few times. Kurt always made sure to smile at him. He didn't want Dave to worry about him.

When Kurt got home that afternoon he saw that Blaine had sent him and email. He hoped the email would explain where Blaine had been that day and opened it.

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I cheated on you. I know I did, I just didn't want to admit it. I don't know what came over me. Mostly curiosity, I suppose. I didn't think about what it would do to us. And then I was such a jerk to you about it. I didn't want to lose you. I was desperate to hold onto you. I only ended up pushing you away, didn't I?_

_I'm such an idiot!_

_I know it's not an excuse but my parents have been getting on my case lately. They keep telling me to get over _this phase_ and start dating some nice young girl. I'm just so angry with them and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I cannot say that often enough._

_I messed things up. I hope that one day you can forgive me._

_I won't be at school today. My parents are having me transferred back to Dalton. I guess I won't be seeing you again._

_I hate to ask this of you, but I really need your help with one last thing and then I'm out of your life. I tried to call Finn but he won't answer. Will you please tell him I'm going back to Dalton and that I'm sorry. Maybe we will meet again later in life and we can make this work._

_Once again, I am so sorry I hurt you. I'm sure you'll get over me very fast. You're so strong, I always admired that about you. And you have Dave to help you. Going by what you've been telling me about him, he's really changed. He sounds like an amazing guy. So, go get him. Forget about this stupid idiot who messed up the best thing that ever happened to him._

_I'd really appreciate it if you told me you read this. You don't have to but it would be nice to know you didn't discard it immediately._

_Blaine_

The email pulled at Kurt's heartstrings. He knew Blaine's parents didn't approve of their son's lifestyle but he had no idea it had got this bad. He'd respond to Blaine's email later, he wanted to talk to Finn first. He had to make up with his brother. They lived together; he couldn't ignore him forever.

Finn was in his bedroom. Kurt knocked on the door instead of letting himself in like he usually did.

"Come in!" Finn yelled. "Kurt? You don't normally knock."

"I thought I might as well start now after what I walked in on the other day." Kurt removed a pair of dirty jeans from a chair and sat down on it. "I wanted to talk about Blaine."

"He has been trying to call me but I haven't answered. I won't pursue anything with him, Kurt, I promise! You're my brother and it's just not cool to do that," Finn blurted out.

"He sent me an email. He wanted me to tell you that he's back at Dalton and he's sorry. He said that maybe you'll meet again later in life and you can work things out then."

"Oh."

"I've decided to forgive him. I don't want to stay angry with him forever."

"That's good."

"I'm also forgiving you. You're my brother and even though what you did was wrong I still love you."

"Thanks." Finn muttered.

"Besides, being angry is doing horrible things to my skin." Kurt joked.

"God, only you would care about your skin when something like this happened."

"Hey, I have flawless skin because I work very hard to keep it that way. Do you think this", he gestured to himself, "comes naturally? It doesn't!"

"Listen, dude, I might be sort of gay but that doesn't mean I care about stuff like that."

"I think you should call Blaine. I don't want you two to date but I think you should at least talk it out. And I suppose that if you do want to start something I won't stand in your way. Just don't do anything in front of me, okay?"

"Kurt." Finn's voice broke. He engulfed Kurt in a hug and nearly sobbed into his chest. "You're the best brother ever. I can't believe I nearly messed this up." Finn let Kurt go. "I think I will call Blaine but I'm not ready to date a dude yet. It's still too new. But thank you for being okay with this."

"If you ever want to talk to someone about this whole gay thing, you know where I live."

"Thanks, dude."

"Call Blaine, he's probably worried." Kurt left his brother alone to type up a reply for Blaine.

_Blaine,_

_Thank you for explaining why you acted that way. I understand your behavior better now. I forgive you._

_Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I want to get back together with you or anything. But, I don't know, maybe we could be sort of friends? We could email from time to time._

_I hope the thing with your parents resolves itself soon._

_Kurt._

He send Dave an email immediately afterwards.

_Hey Dave,_

_I don't know if you noticed but Blaine wasn't at school today. He's going back to Dalton. I thought you might want to know._

_I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner on Saturday. We always have this family dinner and either me or Finn is allowed to bring someone over. It's my turn this week and I was hoping you'd come. It's okay to say no, I can always ask someone else but I'd really like you to be there. I was going to bring Blaine but we both know that won't happen._

_Kurt._

He wasn't really certain he'd done the right thing in asking Dave to come over. Actually, he was quite sure it would turn into a disaster but he wasn't going to back down. Blaine was right; Dave was an amazing guy and he was going to get him. Now he just needed his father to see the new and improved Dave, Dave 2.0, his soulmate.

Since Kurt was no longer restricted by having a boyfriend he could now let his mind wander when thinking about Dave. He imagined what it would be like to be held in those strong arms, to wake up next to Dave, to go to New York together. It made him feel so warm inside. He knew what he wanted now.

But he also knew Dave wasn't ready for any of that. The boy had only just come out to his parents; he wasn't ready to date. He needed a friend now, not a boyfriend. And Kurt was going to be that friend.

Kurt checked his email to see if Dave had replied yet. And there it was: a new email.

_Kurt,_

_I'm not sure it's such a good idea to come over to your place. I'm pretty sure your father hates me._

_Dave._

Kurt had expected this response. He quickly replied.

_David,_

_You're my friend and I'd really like it if you got along with my father. I'm sure that once he sees this new and improved you, he'll like you. Will you please come over so my dad can see how charming you can be now?_

_Kurt_

It surprised Kurt how fast Dave send a reply.

_Kurt,_

_If you're sure your dad doesn't mind I would love to come over. But only if he doesn't mind. I don't want to ruin your family dinner._

_Dave_

He had got Dave exactly where he wanted him. Now, all Kurt had to do was get his father to agree to Dave coming over.

_David,_

_Great! I'll see you Saturday at 8._

_Kurt_

That evening at dinner Kurt decided to just get it over with and ask his dad if Dave could come over.

"Dad, I was wondering if I could bring someone other than Blaine over on Saturday since me and Blaine are no longer dating."

"Sure, it's your turn to invite someone. Who are you thinking of?"

"Just this guy from school I've been hanging out with recently. David Karofsky," Kurt said as if it really was no big deal. This wasn't the guy who'd bullied him so badly he needed to transfer a year ago. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped.

"No! I don't want you hanging out with that kid. Do you not remember last year? You had to transfer to Dalton because of him," Burt said.

"I agree with Burt. Kurt, I don't care if Karofsky's been acting all nice at school. I don't trust him," Finn said.

"I'm not sure it's the best idea, Kurt." Carole piped in. "How can you be sure he won't hurt you again?"

Now Kurt had to deliver the speech he'd been practicing in his head since he'd invited Dave. He hoped it would work. "Yes, what Dave did to me last year was horrible but please believe me when I tell you that he has changed. He's nice and we've been talking a lot lately. I'd really appreciate it if you could all give him a second chance. I gave him a second chance and I don't regret it one bit. Finn, you're on the football team with him, surely you've seen how he's changed."

"I guess," Finn admitted. "I still don't like what he did to you last year."

"He's changed. And I want you guys to see it."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because he's my friend." Kurt answered.

"Look, kid. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't hang out with but I'm not sure this is a good idea. I don't trust him," Burt said.

"Dad, will you please give him a chance? For me?"

"I don't know."

"I understand. It's just that I've had so many disappointments lately. And now the thing with Blaine. I was just hoping I could spend the night with a friend." Kurt was not below playing dirty to get what he wanted. He never was. Sometimes it worked out well, like when he introduced his dad to Carole. Other times it went wrong, but he chose to forget those times.

"You know, maybe we should give Karofsky a chance. If that's what Kurt wants," Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn. I really appreciate it." Kurt faked a few tears. Even if it didn't work he could always consider this practice for when he went to New York.

"Okay, he can come." Burt gave in. "But he'd better be on his best behavior or I'm getting out the shot gun."

"You're the best!" Kurt jumped up and hugged his dad. "Thank you so much! You won't regret it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in later chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** This is a rather long chapter. I hope you don't get used to it. It probably won't happen again. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Kurt went to school feeling quite relieved. There was no chance he'd run into Blaine and, after school, there was Glee club to look forward to. It was also the last day of the week and tomorrow Dave would come over for dinner. He was feeling slightly nervous about that but he was also looking forward to it.

Glee club felt empty without Blaine. Kurt didn't miss Blaine so much as he missed Blaine's presence. The boy always managed to cheer up everyone. They could use some cheering up right about now. There was another member missing from today's Glee club, Sam Evans.

Mercedes had received her power the night before. She could set things on fire by touching them. Like most powers that controlled the elements it was fueled by intense emotions like anger, hate, or in Mercedes' case; love. She'd accidentally set her boyfriend, Sam, on fire. It wasn't too serious, luckily. He had some pretty bad burns over half of his face but he'd be okay. Mercedes had been on edge all day, careful not to touch anything or anyone lest she hurt someone else. Kurt didn't know what to do to help her. He'd once been close to Mercedes but they'd grown apart ever since his father had his heart attack. He couldn't forgive Mercedes for the way she'd acted back then. Kurt understood her motivations now but he still didn't like what she did. Every once in a while he remembered how he'd felt back then, betrayed.

He had been hurting and all he'd wanted was some support from his friends. Instead of giving that to him, Mercedes had tried to push her religion on him. It had definitely caused a rift between them that only grew when Kurt met Blaine and transferred to Dalton. Days like these made him wish he was still as close to her as he was to Rachel. He'd know what she'd need if he were. Now, he sat to the side, not helping but at least he wasn't hurting her.

Rachel did her best to comfort Mercedes but it didn't really help much. Mercedes had to leave early. She had an appointment with a professional who'd help her gain control over her power. Kurt ran after her when she'd left the room.

"Mercedes, wait!" he yelled after her.

Mercedes stopped and turned around.

"I wanted to wish you good luck this afternoon. And I'm sorry about what happened with Sam."

"Thanks, Kurt," she said.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of this thing soon."

"Yeah, probably."

Neither of them knew what to say and an uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Mercedes left for her appointment and Kurt went back to the choir room.

Saturday came and Kurt was getting more and more nervous by the minute. It didn't help that Dave texted him every fifteen minutes to ask him whether it was still okay that he came by; whether Kurt had changed his mind; what he should wear or whether Kurt's dad owned a shotgun. Kurt decided to lie about the last one. He didn't want to scare Dave off before he'd even come over. He'd leave that to his dad.

Kurt helped Carole prepare dinner and made both Finn and his dad promise to be on their best behavior. He also hid his dad's gun, just to be safe. Kurt knew his dad would never actually shoot someone but he feared his dad would find tonight an appropriate time to clean his gun just to show Dave that he had one.

Kurt was changing his outfit for the third time when his dad knocked on his door.

"Kurt? We need to talk." Burt sounded serious.

Kurt opened the door. "Can it wait? I was busy changing my outfit."

"No." Burt closed the door behind him and grabbed Kurt's chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

Kurt sat cross-legged on his bed, opposite his father. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm curious, though. This is the third time you're changing clothes."

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"Well, I picked out this shirt. I thought it…" Kurt knew the look his father was giving him at that moment. The man didn't believe him. "I'm nervous."

"I thought so. This Karofsky kid, what exactly is he to you?"

"He's a friend."

"Kurt, I know you. You don't act this way when a friend comes over." Burt stayed surprisingly calm compared to any of the other times they talked about Dave. Not that they talked about him much, but the times they did, Burt would never hide his anger towards the boy.

"He's important to me. He's the only guy that treats me like a guy instead of an honorary girl."

"There's more, though."

"What else would there be?"

"I'm asking you."

Kurt didn't want to answer. He couldn't lie to his dad but he also couldn't tell the truth. He also knew that Burt wouldn't let this go.

"Kurt, I'm only going to ask this once and I want an honest answer. However, if you really don't want to answer, I won't push you. Can we agree on that?"

"Okay," Kurt said tentatively.

"Are you _interested_ in him?" The emphasis Burt put on that one words made it clear just what he meant.

"I think I might be, though I also might not be. It's complicated. Every time I think about him in that way I feel all happy, but then there's Blaine. And we're not together anymore and I don't want him back. Only I do. Because I still love him. But then there's David. And I just really don't know what I'm feeling anymore." Kurt didn't realize he'd started crying until his dad sat down next to him and hugged him close.

"It's going to be okay, kid. You'll figure it out." Burt comforted Kurt.

"I don't know what to do, daddy."

"Kurt…" Burt's heart broke a bit. Kurt never called him daddy unless he felt truly horrible. He felt so helpless. He was no good at matters of the heart.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"He's my soulmate," Kurt whispered so softly Burt almost didn't hear him, "that's why I want you to get to know him. That's why _I_ want to get to know him."

Burt didn't really know what to say. There were no chapters in any of the parenting books about this. How was he supposed to react to his son telling him his soulmate was the guy who had bullied him so badly he had to transfer schools? It wasn't anything he was prepared to hear, even if a part of him had suspected it. It did explain why Kurt had been hanging out with that Karofsky kid. "I'll give him a chance," he finally admitted. "But if he hurts you again, I will hunt him down. I don't care whether he's your soulmate or not."

"Thank you," Kurt said through his sobs.

"I should go downstairs and see if Carole needs some help. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Anytime, kid." Burt squeezed his son close to himself one last time before leaving. "I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?"

"Yes, dad. I know."

"Good."

Burt was halfway out the door when he asked one last thing. "Have you told him?"

The reply was simple. "No."

"Okay. I'll go now so you can get ready."

Kurt moved quickly after that. He wet some tissues and put them on his eyes to reduce the swelling. He restyled his hair. He then changed into the first outfit he'd worn that day – it had been a good choice after all – and made it downstairs just in time to be the first to the door when Dave arrived.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted him.

"Hi." Dave's smile did things to Kurt. It warmed him from the inside.

"Hello, Dave. Come in" Burt said from behind Kurt.

Dave's smile faltered. "Hello. Thank you for inviting me into your house."

"Kurt invited you. I am allowing you to visit. I can take that invitation back very easily."

"Dad!" Kurt snapped.

"Why don't you and me have a little talk," Burt told Dave.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Kurt interjected.

"Why don't you go help Carole in the kitchen? Dinner should be just about ready." Burt's tone was strict.

Kurt obediently left for the kitchen but not before shooting Dave an apologetic look. Dave looked terrified and Kurt couldn't blame him. He wanted to help Dave but knew that there was nothing he could do. Sooner or later, his father would get Dave alone and he'd rather it happened now so it would at least be over.

Kurt was too nervous to be of any help to Carole. After nearly dropping the plates he was supposed to put on the dining table, she banned him from helping. He now had nothing to distract him from thinking of his dad talking to Dave. He hoped that his dad wouldn't scare Dave off for good. Kurt was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine."

"Eh, Blaine and I aren't going to date. I thought you might want to know."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me."

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not ready to come out or anything so it was inevitable."

Kurt was glad that he didn't have to see Blaine anymore or hear about him from Finn but his brother was clearly hurting.

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"I'm not sure I should tell you but he already found someone else. Sebastian or something. Apparently he lived in France."

Hearing that actually made Kurt feel like he'd been punched in the stomach. It was one thing for Blaine to dump him for Finn, his soulmate, but for some random boy he just met? Kurt knew he shouldn't get so worked up over this, not when he was supposed to have dinner with Dave and his family in a few minutes.

Finn saw the look on Kurt's face and immediately regretted telling Kurt. He left quietly to help his mother set up everything for dinner.

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when Dave entered the living room.

"Dinner's ready," Dave said, looking pale.

"I hope my dad wasn't too hard on you. Are you okay?" Kurt asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. I think I'm a bit in shock but I'll be fine."

"That's a relief; I was afraid dad would scare you off. What did he talk to you about?"

"I'm not that easily scared. I'll tell you later." Dave was smiling that smile that made Kurt feel warm inside again. "So, dinner?"

"Yes. I'm starving." Kurt led the way to the dinner table.

Burt Carole and Finn were already seated. Kurt sat down on Finn's left side while Dave took the chair on Finn's right. Kurt cursed his brother for taking the middle seat. Finn really wasn't happy with Dave being there.

"So, Dave, do you have your power yet?" Finn asked out of the blue.

Dave froze up, Burt nearly choked on his chicken and Carole gave Finn one of her classic disappointed looks while Kurt punched him in the ribs.

"Finn! You don't ask something like that!" Kurt shushed.

"Why not? It's no big deal. We're at the age where most people get their powers. I'm elastic!" Finn demonstrated his power by stretching his arms out to touch the ceiling.

"Stop that! You're tall enough as it is," Kurt said.

"You're just jealous that my power is awesome while yours is…"

"Something we don't talk about, Finn!" Kurt interrupted sternly.

"Sorry." Finn turned to Dave again. "So, about your power?"

"Finn, that's enough," Burt warned him. "Dave does not need to tell you that."

Finn stuffed his face to avoid the looks everyone was giving him.

"Dave, do you have any pets?" Carole asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"There's Glinda, my cat."

"I didn't know you had a cat," Kurt said, "and she's named Glinda? Why haven't I seen her?"

"_He_ is named Glinda. I got him when I was little and my parents thought that he was female. I had just watched The Wizard of Oz with my mom and I wanted to name my cat Glinda."

"And you didn't change it when you found out he was male?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't see the point." Dave was laughing now; he seemed more relaxed than he had been all evening. "He hates it, though. He keeps telling me how much he hates me for naming him that. Threatens to suffocate me in my sleep and..."

"Your cat talks to you?" Finn asked.

"I... I can kind of talk to animals," Dave admitted sheepishly.

"Really? That's awesome, dude," Finn remarked.

"You think so?" Dave asked. "You don't think it's girly or anything?"

"Why would I think that? Just because Brittany can do it, doesn't mean it's a girly power." Finn shrugged; he really didn't see the big deal.

"I guess I've always been sort of ashamed of it," Dave said.

"There's no need to be ashamed. I sometimes wonder what cats are thinking. It would be cool to know," Kurt said. "What does Glinda think of me?"

"Eh... You're human so he dislikes you. He's kind of convinced cats are better than humans. The only reason he tolerates me is because I feed him." Dave relaxed again.

"Aren't most cats like that?" Kurt asked him.

"The ones I've met so far are. Horses are much friendlier." Dave was smiling by now. "I have a horse as well. I've been taking lessons since I was eight. His name's Vaquero and he's a good listener, as long as I don't have any sugar cubes on me. If he knows I have a treat for him, that's all he focuses on."

Kurt couldn't hide his smile even if he wanted to. Seeing Dave talk with such passion about something was beautiful to see.

"Eh, I'm talking an awful lot, I'm sorry. I don't want to bore you," Dave apologized.

"No need to apologize, son. Kurt wanted us to get to know you, so that's what we're doing," Burt said.

Kurt didn't know what had happened between his dad and Dave but he was glad to see this change in the man's behavior.

"But it might be nice to take the spotlight off of you. Kurt, how's Glee club doing?" Burt continued.

"Well, we have Sectionals coming up in two weeks. We have a lot of practicing to do for that but we might not be able to participate. Sam's in the hospital and he probably won't be back in time for Sectionals. Without him and Blaine we only have eleven members and we need twelve to enter."

"Can't you hold auditions or something?" Carole asked.

"No one wants to join. We're the losers of the school, so they avoid us," Kurt answered.

"I have an idea," Finn said enthusiastically. "Dave could join. He was actually good when we did Thriller last year."

"I don't know. I'm not much of a singer."

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to. You can dance in the background. You were awesome at it. Not as good as Mike, but you're better than me."

"Like that's hard," Kurt interjected.

"Come on, Dave, you had fun that week. I know you did."

"I'll think about it," Dave said after some consideration.

Finn spent most of the rest of dinner telling Dave just how awesome it was to be in Glee club. Kurt felt sorry for him; there was no way Finn was letting this go now. He was probably hoping that if one more football player joined the Glee club would get slightly cooler to be a part of. Kurt hoped Dave would join as well but he didn't want to push him into it. He hoped that if he spent more time with Dave he'd figure out what he wanted. He hated how every time he thought he'd made up his mind he'd suddenly see things another way and be confused again. It was getting tiring. This dinner was certainly putting Dave in a good light.

After dessert, Kurt walked Dave out to his car. "Sorry about Finn. He got a bit carried away with the whole Glee club thing."

"It's okay. I might join. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I did really enjoy myself that week last year."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'd really like for you to join. Plus, you're a good singer. I'd love a chance to sing a duet with you someday. But let's leave talk about Glee club behind us, Finn has given you enough to think about. I am curious what you said to my dad. He was so nice to you after that talk."

"I apologized to him," Dave explained, "I told him I was in a really bad place last year and I took it out on you. Then I came out to him."

"You came out to my dad? That's amazing!" Kurt said. "I'm so proud of you."

"I am, too. It's weird; I wasn't planning on it but it seemed right. Your dad is so accepting of you so I knew he wasn't going to hate me for it. He was really supportive. He did threaten to maim me if I ever hurt you again but I wasn't expecting anything less."

"I'm glad tonight went so well."

"Me too; I was so nervous."

"Really? I didn't notice. It's not like you kept texting me about it."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm a man. Dinner's don't scare me."

"Sure."

"I should probably head home now," Dave said, although he seemed reluctant to leave.

"I should help Carole with the dishes." Helping Carole was the last thing Kurt wanted to do but he knew that he couldn't stay out there with Dave all night.

"Well, goodnight then. I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodnight. And if you decide you want to join Glee club, I can help you with your audition."

"I'll do that."

"Night, Dave."

"Night." Dave got in his car and Kurt stayed outside until he couldn't see Dave anymore. Tonight had definitely gone better than he could have hoped for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death IN THIS CHAPTER**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter took me longer than usual. A lot is happening in here that I've been planning for some time and I wanted it to be right. I also had a minor case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. It's time for Sectionals! The song Dave sings is _All I know_ by _Five For Fighting_.

**Chapter 14**

When Glee club started on Tuesday, Kurt was slightly disappointed that Dave hadn't contacted him yet. It felt weird not having Sam there. Kurt wasn't exactly close to him, but Sam always managed to bring joy to the group in a geeky sort of way.

The group could definitely use Sam right now. They were one member short and Sectionals were in just two weeks. At this point they didn't even know if they could compete. Mr Schue looked way too happy when he entered the room.

"Guys, Sectionals are coming up, where is your excitement?"

"Mr Schue, we're a man down. We can't compete," Artie said.

"Well, I have some good news. A student approached me yesterday saying he was interested in auditioning for Glee club. So, let's welcome Dave Karofsky to the New Directions!"

Kurt and Finn were the only ones who matched Mr Schue's excitement when Dave entered the room.

"Oh, hell to the no! Mr Schue, I know we're desperate for new members, but we don't have to let _him_ join," Mercedes said.

"I agree," Puck said. "He chased Kurt away last year!"

Dave was just about to defend himself when Kurt spoke up.

"I want David to join." Those five little words had a huge impact on the group. They all feel silent.

"Kurt, you do remember what he did to you, don't you?" Puck broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It's kind of hard to forget. Just like it's kind of hard to forget when you and Finn threw pee balloons at me." That seemed to shut Puck up. "I have forgiven the both of you and you didn't even properly apologize. David apologized to me and I forgave him." When no one seemed to object, Kurt continued. "So, let's hear Dave sing. I'm sure he'll do great."

Dave shuffled around uncomfortably in front of the group. Mr Schue patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's hear it, Dave." Mr Schue nodded at Brad and the music started.

Kurt had never seen Dave look this nervous. He shot Dave an encouraging look. He hoped it was encouraging. He didn't have long to think about it because Dave began to sing.

_I bruise you  
>You bruise me <em>

"Wow, he sounds good," Mercedes whispered. Kurt felt his heart swell with pride. He didn't know the song but it sounded so beautiful and also so pained.

_We both bruise so easily  
>Too easily to let it show<br>I love you, and that's all I know_

Kurt didn't know what to think. Dave looked at him. He made eye contact when he sang those three little words. Those three little words that meant so much to Kurt. He was having trouble breathing, his heart beating too fast. Did Dave mean them? Kurt couldn't be sure.

_And all my plans  
>keep falling through<br>All my plans they  
>Depend on you<br>Depend on you  
>To help them grow<br>I love you  
>And that's all I know <em>

Again, Dave looked at Kurt when he sang those three words. Kurt tried not to get ahead of himself. He tried to make himself believe it was just a coincidence, but Dave could have picked any song and he picked a song with those words in it. Twice now he'd looked at Kurt when he sang them.

_When the singer's gone  
>Let the song go on<br>It's a fine line between  
>The darkness and the dawn <em>

Kurt felt as though his heart might stop at any second. Dave made sure his eyes didn't linger on Kurt too long, but when they did he always made sure to make eye contact. Kurt wasn't the only one who noticed. Rachel bent closer to him and whispered in his ear: "He's singing to you." She sounded as shocked as Kurt felt.

_They say in the darkest night  
>There's a light beyond<br>And the ending always  
>Comes at last<br>Endings always  
>Come too fast<br>They come too fast  
>And they pass too slow<br>I love you  
>And that's all, it's really all I know<br>It's all I know _

By now, Kurt was sure he'd go into cardiac arrest at any second. This wasn't the first time someone had sung a song to him, but this time was different. It felt like Dave was showing Kurt his soul.

_It's all I know_

Dave kept eye contact with Kurt for a few seconds longer than was wise. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. The group burst into loud applause when the last notes of the piano died away. Finn was the first to race over to Dave and congratulate him on his great performance. Puck and Mike joined him. Soon, everyone was standing around Dave, complimenting him on his singing, except for Kurt and Rachel.

"We should join them," Rachel said. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt sat frozen in his chair. "He… he sang that to me."

"I know. And if you don't get up soon the others will notice something's going on." Rachel helped Kurt get to his feet and pushed him towards the group. "Just congratulate him. You'll be fine," she whispered in his ear. She let go of him when they got to the group and joined them in celebrating their newest member.

"You were amazing," Kurt managed to say.

"Thanks." Dave was trying with all of his might to hide the blush that lightly colored his cheeks.

"We're so going to win at Sectionals now!" Finn cheered as he threw his arm over Dave's shoulder.

Kurt was relieved he couldn't talk to Dave right then; there were too many things to consider before addressing what had just happened. He needed to talk to Dave, but he hoped that if he waited a little bit longer he'd be able to collect his thoughts and not say anything stupid.

After a few more moments of celebrating, Mr Schue ushered them to their seats and began lecturing them on all that needed to be done for Sectionals. Kurt didn't really pay attention. Mr Schue had been holding the same speech since the beginning of the year. Both his mind and gaze kept wandering towards Dave. Dave was sitting between Finn and Puck on the front row. Kurt had chosen a seat in the back, next to Rachel.

"What are you going to do now?" Rachel whispered.

"I don't know. I guess I should talk to him after glee club," Kurt answered.

"You should definitely talk to him. But don't you dare mess up our chances at Sectionals. We need Dave to win."

"I know, Rachel."

"I know that your love life is also important, but right now we really need to focus on Sectionals."

"Rachel, I promise not to purposely ruin Sectionals for you." Kurt was slightly annoyed with Rachel. He knew she meant well, but at the moment Kurt cared more about talking to Dave than Sectionals.

When Mr Schue finished his speech they had a quick dance practice before he dismissed them. Kurt managed to get Dave's attention before he left with the other boys. They waited in the choir room until they were alone. Dave looked down at his feet.

"So, I guess you want to talk about that song," Dave said.

"Yes."

"Can we wait? We should talk, but maybe it's better if we wait until after Sectionals. We have to spend a lot of time together in rehearsal these next two weeks to prepare and I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"If you didn't want things to get awkward you shouldn't have sung that song," Kurt retorted.

"I know," Dave admitted. "I just wanted to take a chance and it seemed like the right opportunity."

"I understand."

"We can always pretend it didn't happen, if you preferred."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "I… I don't want that. It was nice having someone sing to me like that."

"Even if it was me?"

"Especially because it was you." Kurt gathered his courage and decided to just go for it, Sectionals be damned. "I like you, Dave. And I would really like to go out on a date with you."

"I'm not ready to come out."

"You don't have to come out. We could stay in. I could cook and we could watch a movie."

"I…"

"David, you serenaded me in front of the entire glee club; you won't convince me that this isn't what you want."

"I'm just not sure I'm what _you_ want," Dave admitted.

"You're a kind, funny and extremely good-looking man, how could I not want you?" Kurt smiled. "I don't need an answer now, take some time to think. Tell me what you want when we win Sectionals."

"Okay." Dave still seemed nervous.

"Or if you want some more time, that's fine by me. I'll wait for you, however long you need me to. I promise." Kurt took a step forward and placed his hand on Dave's chest. "You're worth waiting for. Don't ever forget that." Kurt pressed a quick kiss on Dave's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He felt triumphant as he left a stunned Dave behind in the choir room.

Practice for Sectionals kept everyone busy the following days. Between the constant dancing and singing rehearsals, Kurt and Dave could only exchange glances. Kurt did notice how happy Dave looked every time their eyes met. No matter what Dave was doing, no matter who he was talking to, when he saw Kurt he smiled. Kurt was getting a bit impatient waiting for Dave's answer; luckily, the stress of Sectionals distracted him.

The prospect of seeing Blaine again at the competition also increased his stress. Kurt wasn't the only one not looking forward to seeing Blaine again; Finn was also getting more and more nervous the closer they got to sectionals.

They didn't talk about Blaine much, or at all, really. Even though Kurt had forgiven the both of them, he was still a bit bitter. He wasn't blind towards his brother's discomfort, though. Kurt really didn't want to talk to Finn about Blaine, but he hated seeing his brother like this. His mood was affecting the entire house. He knocked on Finn´s door with two glasses of warm milk.

"Could you open the door? My hands are full," Kurt said.

Finn opened the door and looked surprised. "Milk? We haven't done this in months." Fin accepted one of the glasses. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to about Blaine."

"You don't want to talk to me about him," Finn countered.

"Not really, but I'm worried about you. And I know there's no one else you can talk to about this, so here I am. Talk."

"I'm worried about him. The way he talks about this new guy, Sebastian. Something's not right. I don't know what, but there's something about him," Finn began. "It's not like I expected us to date, but I was hoping we could at least stay in contact. Blaine won't talk to me. He ignores my calls and emails, and he even blocked me on Facebook."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just worried about him."

"We'll see him at Sectionals. You can speak to him then."

"I guess."

"Finn, Blaine's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"I know."

"I'm sure he just wants some time to think." Kurt drank the last of his milk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I feel the need to hit some pillows or something. I'm done talking about my ex-boyfriend."

"I understand. Thanks, man. You're an awesome brother."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Sectionals had arrived and with it came Blaine. The New Directions were supposed to perform last, after the Warblers and the Unitards. Kurt enjoyed the Warblers' performance; it once again focused on Blaine as he sang some top 40 songs. They sounded good, but Kurt was sure the New Directions were better. The New Directions moved backstage to prepare when the Unitards performed.

Kurt was walking around a bit to get rid of his nerves when he saw Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt greeted him.

"Kurt! Wow, you're here." Blaine had that big goofy smile on his face that always made Kurt melt. Blaine could be such an excited little puppy.

"Yeah, we're up after the Unitards. You guys sounded good."

"Thanks."

"I hear you've got a new boyfriend." Kurt cut to the chase. "Sebastian or something. Didn't take you long to move on, did it?"

"I…I don't know what to say, Kurt. At first I wasn't interested in Sebastian, at least not in that way. He invited me out for coffee, we got to talking and, well, long story short, I love him."

"You love him? How long have you known him for?" Kurt asked.

"It feels like I've known him my entire life. It feels right when I'm with him." Blaine explained.

"I can't believe you." Kurt was very quickly becoming annoyed with Blaine. "Why are you ignoring Finn? He's worried about you."

"Sebastian doesn't want me to talk to him," Blaine deadpanned.

"And you're just doing whatever it is Sebastian tell you to do?"

"Yes."

"Great, Blaine, just great. Don't you have a mind of your own?"

"Blaine, honey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." A tall boy came over to Kurt and Blaine. "Come here, Blaine."

Blaine obediently walked over to Sebastian.

"Who are we speaking to, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt," Blaine answered.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel, I've heard a lot about you," Sebastian addressed Kurt this time, a look of disgust on his face. "I must say, Blaine made you sound a whole lot better than you look."

"You must be Sebastian." Kurt immediately disliked this guy.

"Correct."

"I don't like you," Kurt said.

"And I don't like you," Sebastian retorted. "And I don't like you hanging out around my boyfriend. Leave."

That one word seemed to spark something in Kurt. "You know what, I believe I will." He turned around and walked away. He didn't know why he walked away; he hadn't finished saying what he had wanted to say, but every fiber in his body told him to leave. He didn't give it much thought, because it was time to perform.

All the hard work put into rehearsal those last two weeks paid off; they rocked it. By the end of their third and last song, the entire audience was on their feet cheering them on. Kurt felt someone grab his hand and looked to his left to see Dave with a big smile on his face. He squeezed Dave's hand and their eyes met. They laughed as they hurried off the stage. Kurt let go of Dave's hand when they were backstage so there friends wouldn't see them holding hands.

Time seemed to fly and before long the New Directions were called to the stage again. Kurt stood near the back, next to Dave. Dave looked more nervous than Kurt felt. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Their eyes met briefly before they focused their attention on the judge that came onto the stage.

"In third place", the man began. "The Unitards!" The group accepted their cup happily.

Kurt looked over at the Warblers. His eyes fell on Sebastian; unlike the rest of the team he was calm. He was probably convinced they were going to win. Kurt hoped the Warblers lost, not just because that meant they had won but also because he wanted to see that smug smile disappear from Sebastian's face

"In second place, we have", the man paused for dramatic effect, "the Warblers! Let's all give a big hand to this round's winners, the New Directions!"

Kurt only had a second to enjoy the devastated look on Sebastian's face before he was pulled into a hug by Dave.

"We won!" Dave yelled. "Kurt, we won!"

Kurt hugged Dave back; he loved seeing the boy this happy. "We couldn't have done it without you." Dave didn't have time to object because Finn patted him on the back.

"We won!" Finn also cheered.

The kids followed Mr Schue off of the stage. Congratulations and more hugs were exchanged. Kurt loved watching how all the soulmates seemed to stick together. Tina and Mike were exchanging chaste kisses, Rachel and Quinn hugged and jumped up and down in joy and Santana and Brittany had their pinkies interlocked. Brittany was talking excitedly while Santana listened intently with a smile on her face. Kurt hoped they'd be more open about their relationship soon. Everyone knew Santana loved Brittany dearly and Kurt would love it if they showed more affection at school, and especially during Glee club.

"Hey." Kurt was pulled out of his daydreaming when big, strong arms pulled them against a warm body. The hug only lasted a second or two before Dave let him go again.

"Hey, David." Kurt turned to smile up at Dave.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to school early tomorrow morning and decorate the choir room to celebrate our win." Dave was biting his bottom lip. "And we could talk about, you know. I have an answer."

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Kurt said.

"Yeah."

Kurt left not long after that with Finn, his father and Carole. When he went to bed that night, he was having trouble with going to sleep; the excitement of both the competition and what was going to happen tomorrow kept him wide awake well past midnight.

Kurt ran into Dave in the empty parking lot.

"Morning," Kurt greeted him enthusiastically.

"Morning." Dave sounded just as happy but slightly more nervous.

"You were really great yesterday," Kurt complimented Dave. "You really picked up on the dance routines quickly."

"It was fun. I really enjoyed myself yesterday."

"You looked like you were having fun."

They exchanged some more chitchat while walking to the choir room. The closer they got to the room, the more nervous Dave got. Kurt also got a bit nervous. He knew what was going to happen once they entered the room. He knew Dave was going to say yes, but it was still nerve-wracking to wait for it.

When they entered the room, all thoughts of their conversation left their minds. They saw Santana sitting on one of the chairs. She was still wearing the outfit she wore at last night's performance. Her hair was a mess and she looked like instead of sleeping she'd spend the entire night crying. It didn't take Kurt long to see why. The red thread that used to connect her to Brittany hung broken and limp from her pink.

Kurt stood frozen at the door. Dave ran towards Santana.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding freaked.

"It's Britt," Santana said between sobs. "She's dead. I… I killed her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in previous chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Thank you for all of your reviews! Here's an update.

**Chapter 15**

"I killed her, Dave." Santana stepped away from Dave.

"What are you talking about? You love Brittany, why would you kill her?" Dave asked.

"She's dead and it's my fault."

"You're talking nonsense. We saw Brittany just last evening and she was perfectly healthy. I'm sure she's fine and alive," Dave said.

Kurt knew better. He could see the string from Santana's pink; it was broken, just like his dad's. That could only mean one thing: Brittany was dead.

"What happened?" Kurt asked Santana.

"We were celebrating at her house. She was so happy. She wouldn't shut up about how much she loved dancing with Mike. And I kissed her. Nothing new, I kiss her all the time. This time was different, though. I felt her. Her heart, her breath, her everything. And then it went inside me. I felt it, felt her, right here." She placed her hand over her heart. "Then she grew cold, and all the color was drained from his face. It wasn't like she was pale. She didn't have any color left. She was completely white. White like snow. There was no color left at all. She's dead!"

"You got your power," Kurt whispered.

"Yes! And I killed Britt," Santana snapped.

"Santana…" Dave said. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know what to do," Santana continued. "I left. I heard her mother scream when I ran away. They must be looking for me now. They'll be coming after me and send me to The Academy."

The Academy. Those two words brought fear to many teenagers. The Academy was founded 40 years ago to imprison teenagers with lethal powers. There were rumors the teenagers were trained to be assassins, but nothing had ever been confirmed.

All three of them remembered all too well when the men in suits took Matt Rutherford away. Matt had accidentally blown up their math teacher. They hadn't heard from him since.

"I don't know what to do," Santana admitted, sounding smaller than she ever had. "I don't know how long I still have before they take me."

They fell silent. They knew they couldn't do anything right now. The Academy was too powerful. Kurt hurried over to Santana and hugged her. Santana tried to resist, afraid she'd hurt someone else but Kurt wasn't giving up. Dave joined Kurt and together they held Santana as she sobbed into their chests.

Within minutes, the men in suits showed up. They showed no mercy. Santana cried and kicked and screamed as the men dragged her away. Dave wanted to stop them. Kurt held him back. He knew the men wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he interfered. Kurt had seen what they'd done to Mike when he'd tried to save Matt. Dave didn't struggle much to get away from Kurt. All it took was a hand on Dave's chest to stop him from doing something stupid.

"You'll only make things worse," he said to Dave. "I don't want to see you get hurt too."

"Santana!" Dave screamed as the men dragged her away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do." Kurt was fighting with himself. He wanted nothing more than to let Dave go and fight the men together. He knew he shouldn't.

"They can't just take her," Dave sobbed. "They can't!"

"Dave!" With that last yell Santana disappeared from their lives.

Kurt let Dave cling to him. They sank to the ground, holding each other. Everything felt numb. Kurt could hardly believe that, not even an hour ago, he was looking forward to talking to Dave. To hopefully setting up a date with him. Less than an hour ago, he was still celebrating the New Directions' victory at Sectionals.

Slowly, they heard the school come to life; people were shuffling along the hallways, lockers were being opened and zipped, new gossip was exchanged.

"Let's get out of here," Kurt said.

Dave nodded his agreement. He helped Kurt up. They walked to the parking lot together, ignoring questioning looks people were giving them. They ran into Finn and Rachel in the parking lot.

"Hey guys!" Finn greeted them happily; he hadn't noticed the drying tear tracks on their faces.

Rachel was a bit more observant. "What's wrong?"

Kurt and Dave exchanged a look. Neither knew how to break the news to Rachel and Finn. In the end Kurt decided not to tell them. They'd hear soon enough. "Dave's not feeling so good. I'm just going to drive him home."

The lie seemed to convince Finn. Rachel didn't look like she believed them but let it slide anyway.

"I hope you feel better soon, Dave," she said before hooking her arm in Finn's and entering the school together.

Kurt opened the passenger door on his car and let Dave in. Dave didn't speak until they'd left the parking lot.

"I don't want to go home," Dave admitted.

"I don't want to take you home," Kurt responded. "We could drive around for a bit."

"I'd like that."

An hour later, they found themselves on South Jameson Avenue. They hadn't spoken much beyond the occasional suggestion for a location to go to.

"We're close to Faurot Park. We could get some fresh air and walk around a bit," Dave suggested.

Kurt silently agreed and looked for a parking place close to the park. After walking in the park for a good fifteen minutes, Kurt decided he was tired of the silence. "I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. My mom was in a few plays in Encore Theatre not far from here. Dad would take me here to play when she was rehearsing. She'd meet us at the playground when she was done."

"Your mom was an actress?"

"It was a hobby of hers. She didn't do it a lot and she certainly wasn't famous or anything, but she loved to perform. I got that from her. We used to watch all these old musicals together. I didn't really understand them but I'd get to curl up to her and listen to her sing. Sometimes dad would join us and just listen to her. She had the most beautiful voice."

"So that's where you got your love for musicals from."

"Yeah. My mom, she was just amazing. I still miss her every day."

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind." Kurt assured Dave. "She fell ill when I was seven. The doctors diagnosed her with breast cancer. She died a year later."

"You were only eight when she died?"

"Yes."

"That must have been hard on you."

"It was. For so long I only had my dad. We got very close after her death. It was difficult for both of us at first. I loved to have tea parties and dressing up, but he didn't know how to do that. He learned quickly, though."

"It must have been quite a sight, this big man having a tea party with his son."

"Sometimes I forget how great my dad is. He's always been there for me and he always supported me. I can't imagine a parent not doing that. It's so natural to me. That's one of the reasons I kept pushing you to come out. I have these amazing friends and my dad who support me completely. I couldn't imagine anyone not having that."

"You're a very lucky guy, Kurt."

"I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Santana is… was that person for me. God, I'm never going to see her again," Dave said. "I hate this. It's so unfair. She couldn't help it. It's not her fault she has this power. Why do they have to take her away?"

"They say it's for our own safety."

"Santana wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose!" Dave got angry.

"And neither would Matt. They both didn't mean to hurt anyone but they did."

"Don't tell me you're on their side."

"No! I'm not. What I'm trying to say is that this isn't the best solution, but what else can they do? If they leave everyone with dangerous powers running around the world would be chaos."

"Your point?"

"I don't really have one. I'm trying to get some peace with this. What they're doing it wrong but… we can't change it."

"I know."

"I'm glad we were there. I'm glad she wasn't alone when they took her."

"I know all that!" Dave yelled.

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling at you. Well, I guess I am. But I can't yell at them! I hate this. I feel so small, like I can't do anything. I'm just one guy; I can't do anything to stop the government. And now they have Santana." The anger seemed to leave Dave's body just as sudden as it had come. "What am I going to do without her?"

The expression on Dave's face at that moment pulled at Kurt's heartstrings. He looked so lost.

"David…" Kurt stopped walking. "Shall we sit down? There's a bench right there." He pointed a few feet ahead of them.

"Okay." Dave sat down on the bench.

"You're not alone, David." Kurt leaned against the bigger boy. "I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Thanks."

"And you're in Glee now, so you have those guys. Once you're in the family, it's really hard to get out." Kurt actually got a little laugh out of Dave with that comment.

"I'm really glad you were there. I probably would've done something really stupid if you hadn't held me back."

"I'll always be there if you need me."

"Maybe."

"Okay, I won't be around you 24/7, but I will help you in any way I can. No matter when. Don't question that."

"You sound so sure. How can you be so sure of that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Are you ever going to be anything but mysterious?"

"Maybe, but where's the fun in that?"

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Dave asked.

"Santana is the toughest bitch I know. Whatever they throw at her at The Academy, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"This day was supposed to be so different." Dave let his head fall down into his hands. "We were going to talk about, well, you know. And we were going to celebrate our win at Sectionals."

"I…" Whatever Kurt was planning to say got interrupted when his cell phone rang. Kurt fished the phone out of his jeans and looked at the screen. "It's my dad. I should take this." Kurt got up and walked a few steps away from the bench before answering.

"Dad, why are you calling?"

"Kurt! Thank God you're okay." His father breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Did you hear what happened to Brittany Pierce?"

"Yes."

"Where are you? I'm worried. Finn got home early, he said school was cancelled because of what had happened. I didn't know where you were."

"I'm with Dave. We heard what happened and we couldn't stay there."

"Finn said you left before the announcement."

"We ran into Santana; she told us."

"Kurt, I want you to come home. One of your friends died and we don't know who did it. There are all kinds of rumors."

"I'm fine. I'm completely safe." He couldn't tell his dad he knew what had happened. His dad would freak out if he heard his son had spent his morning with a murderer, even if Santana hadn't meant to kill Brittany.

"I want you to come home. You can take Dave with you if you want, but I don't want you out there at a time like this."

"But, dad…"

"There's no point in arguing. I expect you to leave for home right now. And tell Dave to call his father." When his dad hang up after that Kurt knew he had no choice but to return home.

"What did your dad want?" Dave asked.

"He wants me to come home. He heard about Brittany and he's worried. He says you can come with, if you want."

"I'd like that." Dave got off the bench and walked over to Kurt.

"You should also call your dad. He might be worried as well."

"I'll call him from the car."

The walk back to the car was silent. It wasn't the same, uncomfortable silence as before. Kurt reached for Dave's hand. He almost expected Dave to slap it away but he took it. They held on to each other tightly as they walked back to the car.

Dave left a message for his dad telling him not to worry and that he'd be spending the day at Kurt's.

"I was going to accept." Dave said suddenly.

"What?"

"This morning, I was going to tell you that I want to go on a date with you." Dave looked to his right, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "I still don't understand why you would want to go out with me, but I'd be an idiot if I turned you down.

"I actually asked Glinda for advice. Shouldn't have done that."

"You asked your cat for dating advice?" Kurt asked. "Do I even want to know his answer?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to tell you anyway. He told me that I'm a useless human, just like you and if I don't get my act together I'll spend the rest of my disgusting human life wondering what would have happened if I said yes."

"Something tells me Glinda is not fond of the human race."

"All we're good for is providing food and shelter, apparently," Dave explained with a laugh.

"Just so you know, I have plenty of reasons to want to go out with you, David. No matter what Glinda tells you, you're amazing and not useless."

"I… thank you."

"David, one day you will see how special and amazing you are. Until that day, I will remind you of it from time to time." Kurt glanced sideways. Dave looked so adorable with his cheeks flushed. Kurt opted not to comment on it to save Dave further embarrassment.

When Kurt and Dave arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence they found out most of the New Directions were gathered there. The grief Kurt and Dave had tried to stay away from hit them again. Rachel was the first to notice the two new arrivals.

"Kurt!" She ran to Kurt and hugged him tightly. Kurt patted her back, trying to fight his own tears.

Kurt and Dave joined their friends in the living room. They cried together and shared stories about Brittany.

"Does anyone know where Santana is?" Tina asked. "I've been trying to call her but she won't answer."

Kurt and Dave looked at each other. Kurt decided to tell everyone what had happened that morning. They deserved to know.

"We saw her this morning, Dave and I. She told us what happened." Kurt was having trouble getting the words out. "She got her power. She was the one who…" Kurt didn't need to say it, everyone knew what he meant. "The Academy took her."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T (may get higher later on)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (eventually), Klaine, Finnchel, Blinn, Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Merzimio, Tike, Barole and several others.**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>Character death in previous chapter**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** Sorry it took me so long to update. My muse left me. There will probably only be one more chapter after this one followed by an epilogue.

**Chapter 16**

Monday was crazy. There was only a half day of school. After that, there was an assembly for the entire school, followed by Brittany's funeral. The school was practically buzzing with gossip. Santana's absence hadn't gone unnoticed. Only the glee club knew the truth about what happened; there was a silent agreement between them that they wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. Not even Mr Schuester knew the entire truth.

It wasn't easy listening to all the gossip, but it was better than the alternative. If people knew Santana was relocated to The Academy, all gossip would focus on that. The hallways would be filled with the wildest theories of what happened at The Academy. All the glee clubbers tried to forget every theory they'd ever heard about The Academy; thinking about Santana in those situations was too much. Luckily – while there were undoubtedly students who suspected The Academy was involved – no one dared to utter the words. All teenagers who didn't have their power yet feared that their power would put them in The Academy and those that did have their power feared for those friends who hadn't received it yet.

The official story the teachers gave out was that Brittany had died of a heart attack. Santana's family supposedly moved out of state. Principal Figgins confirmed this story again at the assembly.

The Glee club had been asked to perform a song at the assembly but no one, not even Rachel, felt up for it. The glee kids stuck together throughout the day. They sat in the back at the assembly, holding hands and crying. Kurt and Dave sat next to each other. Kurt wanted to hold Dave's hand for support, but he knew they couldn't at school. Instead he placed his leg against Dave's. Dave leaned into the small touch. It wasn't much but it was enough for now.

The funeral passed in pretty much the same way. It was a beautiful, simple ceremony. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. When they lowered her coffin into the ground, Kurt couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Dave's hand and held on tightly. Dave pried Kurt's hand loose, like Kurt had expected. Kurt didn't expect Dave's next move. Dave put his arms around Kurt.

"I've got you," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt let himself relax into the embrace. "Thank you."

Slowly, people started leaving. When Brittany's parents left, only the glee clubbers were left. They didn't say anything; being around each other was comforting enough. Tina was the first to move. She walked to the edge of Brittany's grave and knelt there.

"We'll miss you, Brittany."

Mike joined her and said his goodbye. They walked away together. One by one they said their goodbyes. Kurt held Dave's hand as they left the graveyard. Everyone silently got into their own cars and drove home. It had been an emotional day; Kurt wanted to do nothing more than curl up in his bed and sleep till morning.

That Tuesday, it was uncomfortable in Glee club. No one really knew what to say or do. It felt wrong to go about their business like nothing had happened, but to dwell on the loss of not one but two members didn't feel right. Mr Schuester hadn't arrived yet. Kurt couldn't stand the eerie silence anymore. He got up from his seat in the back next to Dave and walked to the front.

"Okay, I know that what happened is horrible and we won't be forgetting Brittany and Santana anytime soon, but we can't sit around moping all day. Brittany wouldn't have wanted us to and I'm sure Santana would kick our butts if she saw us now. We won Sectionals. Now we need to go and win Regionals for Santana and Brittany," Kurt said.

"Kurt's right," Mr Schuester said as he came into the room. "Go back to your seat, please," he told Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes; of course Mr Schuester had to come in right as he was trying to cheer up everyone.

"We need to focus on Regionals. We did great at Sectionals, but we can be better."

Kurt started spacing out; he'd heard this speech before. He doubted even half of the kids were listening to Mr Schuester. Suddenly, Dave moved closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"Kurt, if you still want to go on a date with me, my dad is at a business conference this weekend and my sister's having a sleepover. On Friday. We'd have the house to ourselves." Dave sounded nervous; Kurt figured he was still waiting for a rejection.

"It's a date," Kurt said. "I'll cook us dinner. Are you allergic to anything? Or something you really hate?"

"No. I'll eat just about anything," Dave answered.

"Great." Kurt spent the rest of glee club planning his upcoming date in his head.

Kurt went through all his cooking books looking for something to cook on Friday. In the end he decided to make Lasagna for Dave. It meant he could prepare the entire thing at home and all he had to do was put it in the oven at Dave's. Choosing his outfit was a different matter entirely. Throughout the week he'd picked out a grand total of thirteen outfits before settling on a pair of Levi's that made his ass look amazing and a shirt with his favorite waistcoat.

Kurt tried to ignore his nerves when he was driving to the Karofsky residence but it was hard. Kurt didn't want this evening to go wrong. There was a lot at stake. Even with his nerves, Kurt was mostly excited. He was going on his first date with Dave, his soulmate. If it all worked out, this could be his last first date. He could spend the rest of his life with Dave. The thought should have probably scared him but it only comforted him.

When Kurt was standing in front of the door he took a moment to calm himself. He knocked on the door, and it was opened not even two seconds later.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am," Dave said.

"What's wrong?" Kurt started to panic. The date hadn't even started yet and he'd already done something to screw this up, hadn't he?

"Eh… remember how I have a cat, Glinda, who thinks I'm useless?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's … I don't really know how to say this in a way that you won't run away."

"David, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kurt calmed down slightly, maybe he hadn't done anything wrong and it was something else entirely.

"So, I told Glinda that I had a date tonight with you and he kind of insisted that he supervised us. I'd kick him out, but he'd find a way back in and hate me even more."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "That's all?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're okay with this?" Dave asked.

"I thought I'd done something wrong already and you were cancelling or something. It's just your cat. I think I can handle a cat."

"You haven't met _my_ cat," Dave countered.

"I'm sure I can handle him," Kurt said with a smile. "I'd really like to come inside and meet Glinda so we can start our date."

"You're really sure that this is still what you want?"

"I made lasagna. I'm not letting that go to waste."

"Okay, but I warned you. So don't come to me complaining about Glinda later."

"I have been warned," Kurt assured Dave.

"So, lasagna?" Dave said as he walked Kurt to the kitchen. "I love lasagna."

"I thought you might."

"Really?"

"No, I just felt like making it and hoped you would approve."

"Oh, well, you're in luck." Dave paused for a second before entering the kitchen. "Last chance to back out."

"No way."

"Okay." Dave had his hand on the door but was still hesitating to open it.

"David, I'm here for you, not your cat. I don't care about him. He won't ruin tonight. I promise." Kurt didn't want to prolong this any longer and pushed the door open himself. His eyes immediately fell on a big cat sitting royally on the kitchen table. His fur was black and white and there was a cut in his left ear; all in all he looked quite rough. "So, this is Glinda. Nice to meet you."

The cat looked at Kurt and meowed.

"What's he saying?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not translating that," Dave said, his face bright red.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "What could your cat possibly say that is so bad you can't translate it?"

"He... He said he could see why I was into you. Only he said it differently. Very differently." Dave explained.

"I'm being objectified by a cat?" Kurt said. "I don't know whether to be offended or flattered."

"Trust me, you're offended." Dave glared at his cat. "And you're going to behave or I'm switching you to the cheap food."

Glinda meowed indignantly and turned around to face away from Dave.

"Good choice." Dave petted Glinda.

"You two are very cute together," Kurt remarked.

"Hey!" Dave said, while Glinda meowed. "We're not cute. Even if I am, this fur ball sure as hell isn't."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree," Kurt said. He placed the bag with the lasagna in it on the counter. "The lasagna needs an hour in the oven and it's ready to be eaten. I could make a simple salad if you wanted, or we could gorge ourselves on the lasagna."

"Mr Healthfreak doesn't want a salad?" Dave teased.

"My dad had a heart attack last year; we've all been eating healthy since. I'd love to just eat as much lasagna as I can for once."

"Then I'm saying no to the salad."

Kurt walked around the kitchen like he owned the place. He put the lasagna in the oven like he'd done it dozens of times already.

"You look so relaxed," Dave said.

"I feel relaxed around you. You don't look at me with the same eyes others do. It's great."

"How do I look at you?"

"You don't look like you're secretly waiting for me to screw up. It's refreshing." Kurt bent down to set the temperature on the oven. "How's the whole football thing going?"

"Please tell me you're not seriously asking me about football."

"Is there something wrong with me being interested in your hobbies?"

"Of course not, but I find it hard to believe you actually care about football."

"I'm interested in you, isn't that enough?" Kurt set a timer and took a seat at the kitchen table. He absentmindedly began petting Glinda. The cat started purring immediately.

"I guess," Dave admitted.

"So, talk football to me."

"Eh… there's not much going on. A lot of practice. Oh, shit, I was supposed to ask you something." Dave suddenly remembered.

"Do tell."

"You know Azimio, right?"

"I'm familiar with his work."

"He was wondering if Mercedes was available."

"Available for what? Dating? Dating him? Mercedes dating Azimio?"

"Z was hoping I could help him set up a date now that I'm a Glee club loser."

"I… I don't think my brain is capable of processing this information," Kurt admitted.

"I know, but he sounds pretty serious."

"She is single right now. If he's actually serious and this isn't some kind of joke he should just go for it. Tell him to give her flowers; he needs to make her feel beautiful. For the date itself he should take her to dinner and a movie. And he should drive her home and make sure she's home before curfew. If he gets her home late, her mom will freak. He needs to get on her mom's good side."

"I feel like I should take notes."

"Tell him that he needs to make her feel beautiful; that's the most important thing."

"I'll tell him."

They talked about just about everything they could think off. When the lasagna was ready they paused momentarily. Dave got out some plates while Kurt got the lasagna out of the oven. It felt so domestic to prepare dinner together. Kurt couldn't help but grin the rest of the evening. He listened as Dave told him about how he tackled Puck during their last football practice. He laughed as Dave fought Glinda for the last piece of lasagna and lost. Kurt promised Dave he'd make lasagna again sometime and he'd make sure there was enough for both him and Glinda.

Time seemed to fly and all too soon the night came to an end. Dave walked Kurt to his car. Finally the two were alone. Kurt didn't waste a second and kissed Dave the moment the door closed behind them.

"What was that for?" Dave asked.

"I've been wanting to do that the entire evening, but your cat was watching."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded."

"That's what troubles me."

"I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be. It was fun. I had a wonderful evening, David. Don't look at me like that, I mean it."

Dave still looked at Kurt like he didn't believe him.

"You think so little of yourself," Kurt remarked. "You shouldn't. You are a wonderful man, and I will keep telling you that. I had an amazing time with you tonight and I really hope we can do this again sometime. Preferably soon and without your cat."

"I…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Kurt…"

"I feel like we keep repeating this situation. Sooner or later you'll figure out that I get what I want." Kurt pulled Dave in for a chaste kiss and whispered into his ear. "What I want is you."

With those words Kurt walked to his car, making sure to sway his hips to hold Dave's attention, and drove off.


	17. Bonus Chapter

**Title:** 5 Times Glinda Ruined the Moment + 1 Time He Saved the Day

**Author: **J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky (implied/one-sided)**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Humor**  
>Warning: <strong>Use of the word fag.There's a cat talking in here. I don't know why this is a warning, but maybe cats scare you, in which case I feel sorry for you and advice you not to continue to read this. Oh, and he has a potty mouth.**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None really. I follow canon up to the season 2 finale.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I, unfortunately, still don't own Glee.**  
>Summary: <strong>Bonus chapter for Strings. Six conversations between Dave and his cat. Not in chronological order.  
><strong>AN:** Here's a bonus chapter featuring Dave and his cat, Glinda. I dedicate this chapter to Caliena, because she wanted to see more Glinda and she's awesome, amazing etc.

**1. **

Dave and Azimio had been playing Call of Duty for 3 hours when Glinda decided it was time to join them. Dave always got a little nervous when the cat did that. Azimio didn't know he could understand what the cat was saying and he wanted to keep it that way.

Glinda didn't say anything, luckily, and instead started grooming himself. Half an hour passed before Glinda was content with the state of his fur and needed some entertainment. He tried subtly walking past the boys, but they were too busy with their game. Next he jumped on Dave's lap; he'd tried going for Azimio's once and had learned never to do that again. Dave nudged him off without giving Glinda so much as a glance. Glinda was getting fed up and decided to play dirty. He knew just what to do, or, rather, say.

"Are you two going to fuck after this?"

Dave turned bright red, lost the game and was angry with Glinda for a week.

**2.**

Dave slammed the door close.

"Shit!" he yelled. He hit the door hard and collapsed against it. Violent tears were streaming down his face.

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked from his comfortable spot on Dave's bed.

"I kissed him," he spat out.

"Who, Hummel?"

"I messed it all up. He's going to tell everyone now. I'm dead."

"You kissed Kurt Hummel? Wow, I'm impressed," Glinda said.

"Don't be. I messed up everything! He's going to tell all his loser glee club friends. They'll tell everyone else and I might as well be dead right now."

"It can't be that bad."

"You don't understand. People find out I'm gay and everything ends. I might as well quit football. I'll get slushied at every occasion."

"Dave…" Glinda rarely used Dave's real name, always opting for 'human', 'idiot' or other insults. Glinda got up and sat down next to Dave, offering his support. "You'll always have me."

"Thanks." Dave scratched Glinda behind his ear. His cat drove him insane most of the time, but he could always count on him.

"Now, onto more important matters, is Hummel a good kisser?"

Glinda was thrown out of Dave's room and not allowed inside for a month.

**3.**

Dave had brought a cheerio home with him. He didn't remember her name. Dana, Delia, he was pretty sure it was something with a D. He wasn't looking forward to bringing her up to his room. He hadn't liked kissing her, and he was sure he wouldn't like what was going to happen next. He hoped he would enjoy it, but he was certain the night would end miserably for him.

Still, he had a reputation to live up to. He was one of the most popular guys in school and if he didn't start bringing home girls, people might figure out what was wrong with him.

They were on his bed. The girl – he was pretty sure her name was Daphne – was on top of him. They were making out. He groped her breast and had to stop himself from flinching away. Suddenly, he heard Glinda.

"Pretend she's a boy."

Dave tried to ignore the cat and moved his hands under the girls top. Daphne, or was her name Dani, moaned enthusiastically. She sat up straighter and removed her top entirely. Dave stared at her chest. He had no idea what to do next. He supposed he should touch… _them_, but he really didn't want to.

"Pretend those lumps of fat aren't there," Glinda instructed.

Dave ignored his cat once more and set his hands on Dani's thighs. They were quite muscular; he could almost pretend they belonged to a man, if only they weren't so smooth.

"Yeah, baby," she moaned out.

Dave moved his hands up towards her skirt. He just wanted this to be over.

"You like this?" She took off her bra and Dave had to force himself to keep looking. There was nothing wrong with breasts, he'd seen plenty of them in the magazines Azimio brought to the locker room, but to see them so close to his face for real, he didn't like it one bit.

"Don't get distracted. Stay goal oriented!" Glinda commanded.

Dave grinned up at the girl and moved his hands under her skirt.

"Come on, big boy, show me what you got."

Dave touched her panties, God, she was wet. He didn't know whether to be proud he'd done that or horrified. Glinda helped him make up his mind.

"Pretend it's a dick."

Dave quickly made an excuse to get the girl to leave, told Glinda he was getting cheap food and locked himself in the bathroom to take a long shower.

**4.**

Dave couldn't believe his luck. He'd just spend an afternoon with Kurt Hummel. He'd played a video game with Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel had eaten dinner with him and his family. Kurt Hummel had _kissed _him on the cheek!

Dave made some excuse about homework and locked himself in the safety of his room. Nothing was going to spoil his good mood.

"The boy that just left, is he Kurt Hummel?" Glinda asked.

"Yes." Dave didn't bother fighting the grin on his face.

"You look happy. What happened? Did you finally get laid?"

And Dave's good mood was ruined.

**5.**

"So, this is Glinda. Nice to meet you," Kurt greeted the cat.

Glinda looked at Kurt from top to bottom, inspecting him. What came out of the cat's mouth next made Dave glad Kurt couldn't understand him.

"I see why you want to tap that. Damn, boy, I'm actually impressed for once. Ask him to turn around; I want to see his ass. Is it tight? I bet it's tight."

**+1**

Dave refused to believe this was happening to him. He was a normal guy, a real dude. He played football, threw slushies at the glee club and played video games. He didn't care about his outfit, or his hair. He didn't go around the halls singing and dancing to show tunes. He couldn't be a fag like Hummel. He was big and clumsy, not skinny and elegant like him.

Still, he supposed he couldn't deny it any more. He'd been staring at Hummel's ass much too often and far too long.

He hated himself. He couldn't be a fag. He couldn't. But somehow he was. He couldn't fool himself and say Hummel turned him or something; he may be new to this queer thing but even he knew it wasn't contagious.

Dave didn't even realize he was crying until Glinda jumped on the bed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" The usual bite was out of his voice; the cat sounded concerned.

"I'm gay," he whispered, afraid to say the words out loud.

"Oh. So you want to fuck boys and not girls. Great. At least you won't be knocking up some chick and leave me here at home all day with a crying stinking baby. Thanks, Dave."

Dave couldn't believe what his cat was saying. "You don't mind?"

"Why the hell would I? You're still a useless human." Even with the insult Glinda still sounded concerned. He knew Dave like no one else knew him. His next words sounded much more serious. "Dave, you're a good human. I know you humans have this hang-up over being gay or whatever but it's stupid. I don't see what the problem is. Don't let anyone tell you you're wrong or something. You're just as human as all of those miserable humans out there."

"Thanks," Dave said.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the girly crap. You're still a man and you're not getting all teary eyed on me again. Now give me some food, I'm hungry."

"Anything you want, Glin." Maybe coming out to his cat wasn't as big a deal as coming out to humans, but Dave felt better. Glinda still treated him the same. Maybe, just maybe, other people would be okay with him too.


	18. Chapter 17

**Title: **Strings**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky**  
>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/Romance**  
>Warning: <strong>TW mentioned rape**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU from the end of season two mostly, some references to season three.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, or Glee would have more continuity and a lot more Dave.**  
>Summary: <strong>This story takes place in a world where roughly 9 out of 10 people have some superpower. Kurt gets his power and can now see the Strings Of Fate that connect two soul mates.Suddenly the beautiful future he wanted to share with Blaine collapses.  
><strong>AN:** This is it, the end of Strings. It's been an amazing ride. I love every single one of you who read this. Especially those of you who took the time to review. You're amazing!

**Chapter 17**

Hiding his date with Dave came easier than Kurt thought it would be. Burt knew the minute Kurt came home that his son had just gone on a date. He didn't ask Kurt about it, but he did give his son a knowing look. Kurt didn't tell a soul about his date, not even Rachel.

At school he kept sneaking glances at Dave. Sometimes he made eye contact with Dave and Dave would turn away and blush. It was absolutely adorable, and Kurt had to stop himself from telling Dave that. Kurt felt incredibly giddy every time he spotted Dave across the hall. The grin on Dave's face told Kurt he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Kurt's good mood was ruined when he received a call after school.

"Blaine? Why are you calling me?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"Kurt…" Blaine sounded like he'd been crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" No matter how angry Kurt was with Blaine, he was still worried.

"I… Could you please come pick me up? I'm in the Lima Bean's restroom. I need you."

"I'm coming. Will you be okay until I get there or do you need me to stay on the phone?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"Hold tight, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kurt raced to his car and speeded towards his destination.

When he entered the restroom, he called out for Blaine. Blaine opened the last stall and Kurt entered. Blaine looked like a mess. His normally gelled back hair was ruffled, several curls were hanging loosely, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were stained with tear tracks, his tie was untied and the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. "What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian. He… God, I can't believe it."

"Did he hurt you?" Kurt asked.

"No! Yes… It's not that simple."

"Could you please explain it to me? You're worrying me."

"He has this power," Blaine began explaining. "He can control people. He can tell them what to do. When we met he told me to date him and I did. I never gave it a second thought. He kept asking all these things of me that I didn't want to do but my body made me do them. It was so confusing. I just went along with it."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"Oh God, Kurt. I… I had sex with him," Blaine whispered the last part. "He made me have… Oh God." Blaine looked like he was going to be sick at any time.

"I… I don't know what to do now."

"Hold me. Please?"

Kurt dropped to the ground immediately and threw his arms around Blaine. "I've got you. Do you want to go to the police?"

"No!" Blaine yelled. "They'll take him away to The Academy. He doesn't deserve that."

"I agree, but he… Blaine he raped you."

"I know, but it hurt him, too. He can't control it. He thought I wanted it."

"Blaine…"

"No, you didn't see him. He could have gone on for months but he didn't. He stopped and he told me the truth."

"He hurt you." Kurt tried to reason with Blaine.

"He's going back to France. He knows this guy there, Pierre, he owns a vineyard. Pierre is immune to his powers."

"I don't want him to hurt you again."

"He's gone. He's not coming back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He feels horrible about it. If you'd seen the look on his face, you'd agree. He's running away from home to go back to France."

"I believe you." Kurt didn't want to think about the possibility that Sebastian had made Blaine believe this. He didn't want to believe someone could be that cruel.

"Can you please take me home?"

"Of course. Anything you want."

"Help me up?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt helped Blaine to his feet and guided him out of the bathroom stall. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit first."

Blaine let Kurt button his shirt and clean his face. Kurt tucked a loose hanging curl behind Blaine's ear. "Now you're all pretty again."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

The ride to Blaine's house was silent. Kurt looked in Blaine's direction every once in a while and saw that Blaine was silently crying. Kurt couldn't begin to comprehend what Blaine was going through. It was absolutely terrifying. He knew that the wise thing to do was to hand Sebastian over to The Academy to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't be responsible for sending someone to that place. He believed Blaine and if Blaine said that Sebastian was out of the picture he'd believe that too.

Blaine's parents weren't home, but they hardly ever were. Kurt helped Blaine out of the car and into his house.

"Do you want me to stay until your parents come home?" Kurt asked.

"They're gone all week," Blaine explained. "Could you maybe stay for dinner? I'd rather not be alone right now."

"Of course. I'll make your favorite."

"But you hate mac and cheese. Especially the kind from a box."

"I do; it's not real food. But just this once I'll make it for you," Kurt explained.

"Thank you."

"I still don't understand why you like it so much, though."

"My parents hate it, so I like it."

"I should have realized it would be that simple."

"I'm not that mysterious."

Kurt stayed with Blaine for several hours. Before he left, he made Blaine promise to call him if he needed to talk.

Kurt didn't hear much from Blaine, but he knew the boy's parents had sent him to therapy and he seemed to be doing a lot better. He was a bit worried, but most of his attention went to his new boyfriend, Dave.

Meeting in secret was a lot more fun and exciting than Kurt had expected it to be. He didn't mind that no one knew about them. He wasn't constantly asked how far him and Dave had gone, how they were doing, and, his all-time favorite, if he wanted to go on a double date.

They couldn't keep it hidden from their families for long. Kurt was the first to introduce Dave as his boyfriend to his father. Burt welcomed Dave into the family and made it quite clear to him that if he hurt Kurt, things would end badly. Finn was cool with them dating, as long as they didn't kiss in front of him, and Carole told Dave that he was always welcome in their home.

A week later, Dave told his father that he was dating Kurt. He was nervous; his father had told him he was okay with having a gay son, but he didn't know if his dad was ready for Dave to actually date a guy. Paul surprised his son by not only supporting their relationship, but inviting the Hummel-Hudson family over for dinner. Dave's sister was thrilled to hear her brother was dating Kurt, one of her favorite people in the whole world. Kurt had hardly ever seen Dave happier than he was at that moment.

The first date out of the house they went on was in Westerville, far from the prying eyes of the McKinley students. They went to dinner and a movie. Dave even felt brave enough to hold Kurt's hand as they walked back to the car.

Everything felt perfect to Kurt and he was seriously contemplating telling Dave about his superpower. He didn't know how Dave would react, but he didn't want to hide it anymore. He loved watching the red thread that stretched between them. He loved the security he felt when he saw that thread. He talked it over with his dad and the man agreed that Kurt should tell Dave. Dave deserved to know all the facts.

Even though he knew in his heart that telling Dave was the right thing to do, he was still nervous. He'd tried to bring it up several times, but always chickened out in the end. When Dave was over at his place to do their homework together Kurt decided to just tell him.

"Dave?" he said.

Dave looked up from his calculus homework. "Do you need some help?"

"No. I was wondering if we could maybe talk for a bit."

"Nothing bad, I hope?"

"No, it's about my power."

"Oh. Okay." Dave wasn't completely at ease, but at least he wasn't freaking out.

"Remember that day I first came to your house?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"I upset you by running away and I told you it was because of my power."

"I remember."

"Well, do you know what Strings of Fate are?" Dave nodded. "I can see them."

"Oh." Dave didn't seem to make the connection yet. Kurt kind of wanted him to figure it out on his own, so he continued without confirming they were connected.

"It was quite a shock at first. I was so convinced that Blaine was my soulmate and then I saw him at school and our strings weren't connected."

"I see."

_No, you don't._ Kurt thought. "I was scared of finding out who my soulmate was. It could be anyone. I was so afraid it would be someone I hated."

"I understand."

"And then I talked to you. And we shook hands, do you remember that?"

"Yeah." Suddenly it all clicked into place for Dave. Kurt could see it in his face. Several emotions showed on his face in a matter of seconds: confusion, shock, happiness, worry. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're telling me?" Dave asked.

"That depends, what do you think I'm trying to tell you?" Kurt asked.

"I… Kurt, am I your soulmate?"

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"I'm your… Oh, my god."

"I imagine it's quite a shock."

"Kurt Hummel's my soulmate?"

"Yes."

"You and me… I can't believe this."

"You'd better believe it because it's true."

"So, that's why you ran away."

"Yes, I saw that we were connected and it scared me so much. I hardly knew you at the time. I didn't think we had much in common. Luckily, I was proven wrong when I got to know you."

"You're my… This is… unreal."

"I know." Kurt gently traced the place on Dave's pinkie where the string was tied. "It's right here." Kurt explained. "This thin red thread. It stretches between us." Kurt traced the path the thread took between their fingers. "I can't touch it, but I can see it." When he reached his own finger he looked up at Dave. There was a single tear falling down his cheek. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Dave wiped the tear away. "I'm just really happy. I've been in love with you for so long and now I'm not only dating you, I'm your freaking soulmate."

"I love you." Kurt didn't even realize he'd actually said the words out loud until he saw the look on Dave's face. He hadn't meant to say them, but he didn't regret it, not for one second. How could he regret it with the way Dave was looking at him. He was so happy, his eyes filled with nothing but love and admiration.

"God, Fancy, I love you too."

The End

**Epilogue**

Kurt had made it quite clear to Dave that he didn't need to be asked to prom. He didn't need to dance with Dave. He wanted to, but it wasn't necessary. He wanted Dave to be comfortable and even though Dave was now out to the New Directions he wasn't ready to be out to the entire school.

Kurt contemplated not going to prom but Mr Schuester had decided that the success of last year was worth repeating and the glee club would perform at prom. Which was why he found himself dancing with Rachel and Quinn. He always knew exactly where Dave was and looked at him from time to time.

Dave didn't look like he was having a good time. He spent most of his time talking with Azimio. Kurt wanted to go over to him, but he didn't want to make Dave uncomfortable. The prom of last year was all too clear in his memory. He figured that that was why Dave was having a bad time.

It was Rachel's turn to sing and she left Quinn with Kurt. Kurt was ready to dance with Quinn when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I steal your date, Quinn?" Dave asked.

"Not at all."

Kurt turned around and looked up at his boyfriend.

"I believe I owe you a dance," Dave said, a weak smile on his face.

"You do," Kurt answered.

Dave pulled Kurt close to him. "Let's dance."

"What about everyone else?"

"Ten years from now I want to look back at this moment and remember how I danced with you. I don't want to remember being too chicken to dance. I don't care about the others; I care about you." He proved his point by dancing with Kurt for the rest of the evening. Some people stared, others were whispering, but they didn't stop Dave.

"I'm so proud to be your boyfriend," Kurt told Dave.

"Not nearly as proud as I am to be yours."

**END NOTE:**

That's it. I'm glad I've finished this story. I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope to see you again for any future stories I may write! Once again thanks for all of your support!


End file.
